Star Wars: Shattered Reality
by FLASHFAN123
Summary: What would happen if the heroes of the story we all know and love were shuffled around a little bit? We have the opportunity to find out in this Shattered Reality, mixing canon and extended universes! Rated M just to be safe.
1. Not What It Seems

**(...)**

 **A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY…**

 **(...)**

 **STAR WARS: SHATTERED REALITY**

 **(...)**

 _It is a time of civil war in the galaxy. Upon infiltrating the Galactic Senate, Darth Sidious has wiped out the Jedi Knights, and formed the first Galactic Empire. Through his tyrannical rule, countless systems have lost their freedom. While members of the Imperial Senate debate against Emperor Palpatine's cruel dominion, Alderaan's representative, King Bail Organa, had decided to take action. From the shadows, he and other members of the Senate have formed an army of Rebels to bring down the Empire._

 _After years of varying success, the Rebellion has finally earned a major victory; infiltrating the planet Scariff to steal the plans to the Empire's latest weapon: the DEATH STAR. Making a hasty retreat, the Rebels are now pursued by the Emperor's right hand, Darth Vader…_

The last Rebel starship was blocked by the Imperial Fleet above Scariff. Acting quickly, Captain Antilles ordered everyone to the emergency drop ship. Just as the Star Destroyer locked onto their flagship, the Rebels finished downloading the plans and rushed into the docking bay. One soldier managed to get the data plans onto the drop ship and pulled the release lever.

"Your _highness_ …" He entered the command deck and handed the plans to King Organa's child. "We managed to save this before it was _too late_. What _is_ it?"

" _Hope_ …"

Unfortunately, the Star Destroyer had followed them out of hyperspace and an intense battle broke out over Tatooine. The Rebel's ship was caught in the Destroyer's tractor beam and was now being boarded. A small battalion rushed to the ship's entryway, and prepared for the fight of their lives. Soon, the ship's door was blown open, and an army of Storm Troopers burst in.

The Rebels did their best to hold off the Imperial Army, but all hope was lost when Darth Vader arrived. Until today, the Rebel soldiers had only heard rumors of the Sith Lord's powers, but now, they could experience his wrath, firsthand. His red lightsaber deflected their fire while he used his power over the Force to subdue the ones closest to him.

One soldier survived the onslaught and tried to run away. But the Storm Troopers cut him off at the exit, and Vader cornered him with his weapon. Two more Troopers approached from the ship's computer room.

"The Death Star plans are _not_ in the main computer, my Lord." One reported.

 **"Where are the transmissions you received from Scariff?"** Vader's voice was strong and intimidating. **"What have you** _ **done**_ **with those plans?!"**

"W-we intercepted _no_ transmissions!" The soldier stuttered. "This is a _consular ship!_ We're on a diplomatic mission!"

 **"If this is a** _ **consular ship**_ **, then where is the** _ **ambassador?**_ **"** Vader's lightsaber cut through the Rebel, and he turned to his minions. **"Commander, tear this ship apart until you've** _ **found**_ **those plans! And bring me the passengers, I want them** _ **alive!**_ **"**

Meanwhile, the other Rebels were still trying to escape from the ship. One of the escapees was a standard protocol droid under the designation C-3PO. He hurried through the halls of the ship, trying to find his astromech counterpart, R2-D2. As he reached the fifth corridor, he saw someone in a white robe place something inside the astromech before disappearing.

" _At_ last! _"_ He scolded as R2 rolled over to him. _"Where have you been?! They've overrun the ship! We'll be_ deactivated _for sure! Wait… where are you going?"_

R2-D2 beeped in defiance as he made his way to an escape pod. _"Hey! You're not_ permitted _in there!"_ R2 beeped again, explaining his mission to his companion. _"Secret mission?_ What _plans? I'm_ not _getting in there!"_ A sudden blast coaxed the droid into following the astromech. Their escape pod landed on Tatooine, and they were soon captured by scavengers.

Back on the Star Destroyer, Vader had his men deliver their captives to the detention center. But on the way towards the prison block, he recognized one of the captives and pulled him out of the group. The young man looked at Vader with utter disgust as he was led to the Destroyer's command deck. Once they arrived, they were greeted by an elderly Imperial Officer.

"It has been a _long time_ , your highness."

"Governor _Tarkin_." Prince Luke Organa spat. "I should've _known_ it'd be _you_ pulling Vader's leash. I recognized your _foul stench_ the moment I was brought onboard."

"It's _Grand Moff Tarkin_ , now, Prince Luke." The old man gripped Luke's jaw, firmly. "And you would be _wise_ to _respect_ me. As you would respect _Lord Vader_ and _Emperor Palpatine._ "

"You're going to _pay_ for this _unprovoked attack_ , Tarkin." Luke replied, bravely. "Once the Imperial Senate hears that you have attacked a diplomatic vessel, they will-"

"You may _drop_ the _act_ , Organa." Tarkin chuckled. "We suspected your father's involvement in the Rebel Alliance _years ago_. And the Imperial Senate will _no longer_ be of any _concern_ to the Emperor. Not once the Death Star is fully operational."

Luke chuckled. "The _tighter_ that withered old man squeezes the galaxy, the _easier_ it'll be for systems to _slip_ through his fingers, Tarkin."

" _Charming_ as always." Tarkin rebuffed. "When we arrive at the Death Star, you will tell us _everything_ you know about your Rebel friends, and the Alliance will be _crushed_."

"You're a bigger fool than I _thought_." Luke snorted. "As long as there is _breath_ in my lungs, I will _never_ betray the Rebellion. My father is _twice_ the man _you are_. The spirit of the Alliance will _continue_ to spread throughout the Senate, until the people you would see _crushed_ beneath your foot have taken _back_ what belongs to th-"

Luke's fingers tugged at the collar of his shirt as he felt his throat closing up. It was as if an invisible hand held his neck in an iron grip, and started to squeeze. The prince gasped for air as he fell to his knees.

 **"What was that about** _ **'breath in your lungs,'**_ **your majesty…?"** Vader taunted as he used the Force to strangle Luke.

"Enough of this!" Tarkin ordered. "Vader, release him."

 **"As you** _ **wish**_ **."** Vader let go of the boy and ordered his guards to return him to the detention center. **"He** _ **is**_ **a strong-willed individual, Tarkin. He would** _ **die**_ **before betraying the Rebellion."**

"Leave _that_ to _me_ , my friend." The Grand Moff of the Imperial Fleet left to converse with the Emperor as they headed for the Death Star.

* * *

The next morning, on Tatooine, a group of Jawas were traveling across the barren wastelands, wanting to sell their latest collection of droids. By morning, they had reached the moisture farms nearby the dune sea. They halted their sandcrawler and ordered the droids outside for display.

One hour later, the Lars family woke up to see what they had to gain.

"Leia! Leia! _Leia!_ " Beru Lars called out for her niece. Owen was about to head out of the house to purchase new work droids, and he would need Leia's help.

"I'm _coming_ , Aunt Beru!" A young girl in dusty work clothes came out of her room. Her brown hair was curled up around the sides of her head, covering her ears.

"Leia Skywalker!" Beru gasped in disbelief and crossed her arms. " _What_ did you do to your _hair?_ "

"Do you _like it?_ " Leia brushed one bun, gently, as she smiled. "Aurora says it's the latest hairstyle on _Alderaan_."

"It makes you look like you should be served up for _breakfast!_ " Her aunt teased. The two shared a good laugh. "Now, go help your uncle. Oh, and if he gets a _translator,_ tell him to make sure it speaks _Boschi_."

"I don't think we have much of a _choice_ , but I'll _remind_ him." With that, Leia ran out of the house to meet up with her Uncle Owen. While her uncle was busy discussing business, Leia looked up to the sky, admiring the glow of the morning horizon. Despite her sheltered childhood, the young woman often dreamed of traveling across the galaxy, one day. Fighting the Empire, saving the innocent, and just living life to the fullest.

Eventually, farmer settled on a gilded protocol droid and blue astromech, and had just finished paying the Jawas. Then he turned to his niece. "Alright, Leia. Take these two to the garage and have them cleaned up before _dinner_."

"But it's Aurora's last day home before she goes back to the _academy_." Leia argued. "We were going to _meet up_ in two hours and go celebrate her birthday at _Mos Cantina!_ "

"You can _waste time_ with your friends when your _chores_ are done." Lars answered, sternly. "Now, get _to it_."

"Alright, _c'mon._ " She ordered the droids. Once they were back inside, Leia directed the protocol droid to the oil bath while she rubbed down the astromech.

" _Thank the maker!"_ 3PO exclaimed. _"I have so much sand in my joints, I feared I'd never move again!"_

But Leia wasn't paying attention. She was too frustrated as she scrubbed R2's chassis. "It just isn't _fair!_ Cree's _right_ , I'm _never_ gonna get out of here!"

" _Is there anything_ I _can do to help, Madam?"_

"No, I don't _think so_." Leia grabbed a tool to bend the dents out of R2. "Not unless you can _alter time_ , speed up _the harvest,_ or teleport me _off this rock_."

" _I'm sorry, but I'm only a_ droid _. My abilities are quite_ limited, _Madam."_

"You can call me _Leia_." She corrected.

" _I see."_ The droid replied. _"And_ I _am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. And_ this _is my counterpart, R2-D2."_

"Well, you _both_ look a little _beat up_." She observed as she worked on R2's dome. "What've you been _up to?_ "

" _It's a rather_ long story _."_ 3PO answered. _"To be honest, I'm_ surprised _either of us are in one piece. What with the Rebellion going on."_

"Wait, _what?!_ " Leia dropped the tool and fell back. Recovering quickly, she positioned herself to where she was right in front of 3PO's face. "You know about the _Rebellion_ against the _Empire?_ "

" _That's how we came to be in your service. If you take my meaning, Madam."_

"Have you been in many _battles?_ "

"Several _. Although, there's_ not _much to tell. I'm merely an_ interpreter. _I've never_ truly _been in the heat of any conflict."_

Leia sighed, heavily. She was hoping that maybe these droids had finally brought some excitement into her life. She returned to R2's dome, digging away at the projector module. "Looks like you've got something _jammed_ in here…" She struggled. "Hey, were you on a _Star Cruiser,_ or, uh-"

Suddenly, R2's holographic projector flashed to life, startling Leia into stumbling backwards. An image of a man close to her age, dressed in white was now replaying a dire message, over and over.

" _Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.~Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.~Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."_

"What…? Wh-who… is _that?_ " Leia gasped at the sight of him.

" _Why, I do believe that he was aboard our_ ship _."_ 3PO replied. _"Judging by his garbs, I'd say he is of some political importance."_

Leia examined the tone of the man's voice; it was nervous and desperate. He sounded as if he were begging. She felt concerned. "It sounds like he's in _trouble_. Is there more to the message?"

R2 beeped instructions that only 3PO could understand. _"Madam, he claims that the restraining bolt placed on his chassis has_ damaged _his memory banks. He suggests that if you_ remove _the bolt, he can replay the entire message."_

Leia looked down at the tool in her hand, then back at the recording. On one hand, if she removed the bolt, the R2-unit wouldn't be restricted to the farm, and could get away. But, on the other hand, astromechs weren't known for being particularly fast. She decided if he did try to escape, it wouldn't be too hard to find him.

"Alright… _there_ you go…" She took the bolt off and then turned to see that the image had vanished. "Hey! Where'd he _go?_ Play back the _whole message!"_

R2 beeped in confusion, prompting a smack from 3PO. _"'What message?' The one you've just been playing! The one hidden inside your_ rusty innards! _"_

"Leia! Dinner's ready!"

"Alright, Aunt Beru! I'll be _right there!_ " Leia handed the tool to 3PO and washed her hands in the garage's sink. "You keep _working_ on him, I'll be right _back_."

" _Yes, Madam Leia."_ 3PO replied, happily. Then he turned back to R2. _"Now, don't you_ dare _try something like that again! She's our new_ master! _It'd be_ best _not to anger her. Just_ consider _replaying that message."_

R2 vocalized in his robot language again. _"No, I don't think she likes you_ at all! _"_ 3PO retorted, much to R2's sadness.

* * *

 **To Be Continued!**

 **WHAT'S THIS?! LUKE** _ **ORGANA?!**_ **LEIA** _ **SKYWALKER?!**_ **WHAT THE %# & IS GOING **_**ON**_ **HERE?! Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter that will explain this switcheroo!**

 **Please read and review!**


	2. A Look Into the Past

**Nineteen years ago. Polis Massa.**

Senator Bail Organa looked sadly down at the table as he sat next to the two Jedi. The Galactic Senate he had sworn his allegiance to had been converted into the first Galactic Empire, accusing the Jedi who had long protected them of betraying Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Palpatine ordered the Jedi to be hunted down and destroyed, as his new apprentice, Darth Vader, led the slaughter.

Padme Amidala, one of his closest friends in the Senate, had just passed away delivering her twin babies, much to his dismay. Bail and Padme had known each other ever since they were children; following their parents to the Senate meetings. They both longed for the day when they would take their place as representatives of their respective systems.

Unfortunately, they were faced with the Confederate Army attacking Republic systems. At an early age, they both struggled with their own moral compasses and their political duties. And just as the war reached its climax, the two friends discovered that Palpatine was a Sith Lord who orchestrated the entire war.

And now, Padme was gone. Murdered by Darth Vader, himself. According to the Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, her secret husband, Anakin Skywalker, had been killed during Order 66. Now, the King of Alderaan was sitting in the waiting room of the asteroid's hospital. As the children rested, the trio consulted on what to do from that moment on.

"We _cannot_ allow Palpatine to rule the galaxy." Bail started. "I will use my resources to create an army to fight this Empire… but, what about the _children?"_

"Hidden _safe,_ they must be kept…" Yoda advised. " _Return,_ the Jedi must…"

"Yes, of course." Bail agreed. "Any hope of toppling this Empire lies in the hands of these children."

"We must take them to somewhere Palpatine won't be able to sense them." Obi-Wan added.

" _Split up,_ they should be."

"My wife and I will take the _girl_." Bail smiled. "We've _talked about_ adopting a baby girl."

"And what of the _boy?"_

"To _Tatooine._ To his _family,_ send him."

"I will take him." Obi-Wan volunteered. "I will watch over him until the time has come for him to train as a Jedi."

"Then it's _settled_." Bail stood up from his seat. "I shall arrange for my departure, and give you _both_ the means to-"

"Senator!" Wedge Antilles burst into the room. "Senator Amidala! She stole one of the infants and _escaped!"_

"What?!" Bail, Obi-Wan, and Yoda rushed to the infirmary, finding Padme and one of her children missing. "But, _how?!_ She had no _life signs!_ She couldn't have-!"

Bail stopped his rant to catch his breath. Inspecting the crib, he saw that Leia was the infant left behind. Master Yoda sighed, solemnly. "Sorry, I am, Senator. But _return_ , the Jedi must… Obi-Wan, take the girl to Tatooine, you will. Watch over her…"

Kenobi cradled the infant in his arms and gave Bail a sympathetic expression. "I'm _sorry_ , Senator…" Bail nodded in understanding. This was for the greater good. The senator strode back to his shuttle, watching the last of the Jedi depart into exile.

* * *

 **Eleven years ago. The Planet Naboo.**

Alderaan's flagship landed at Naboo's spaceport, and King Organa followed his escort to the palace. Emperor Palpatine had instructed him to negotiate the terms of the new trade deal with Naboo's new queen. But while he was there, he was planning to rally more volunteers for the Rebellion to help transfer all resources from Dantooine to Yavin 4.

As his speeder slowly cruised through the once lively streets, his heart sank at the sight of the sickly citizens, dying because of Palpatine's refusal to supply them the medicine they needed. Suddenly, his valet brought the transport to an abrupt stop, making the king jump from shock. A young boy with golden hair had jumped in front of the speeder, holding a bag of Imperial credits.

"Please! I need help!" He cried. Bail lifted himself up from his seat to get a better look at him. The boy appeared to be younger than a decade, his face was red from the lack of breath, and his clothes were worn and tattered. "My _mother!_ She's _sick!"_

"Get out of the _way,_ boy!" One officer snapped. "We're on a _schedule!"_

"Please!" The boy tried again, his eyes were shining from the tears he had been holding back. "I don't have _much,_ but I will _pay you_ to help! My mother is _very sick!"_

"I _told you_ to-!"

"Wait…" Bail stepped out of the speeder and knelt down to where he was at eye-level with the child. "Like _them?"_ He pointed to the other citizens dying on the streets.

" _Please… help_ her…" He begged once more.

"Sergeant Antilles," Organa stood up to speak with his most trusted ally. "Tell Senator Mothma and Queen Apailana that I will meet them at the palace _later_. I'm going to help this boy."

"Yes, your majesty!" Antilles saluted as the young native led Organa down to the inner cities.

It only took ten minutes for the boy to reach his makeshift home. Bail crouched down under the canvas roof and froze in place at the sight of the beautiful woman lying on the soft ground. "Padme…" Bail cursed himself; for years he thought that his old friend had escaped to the Outer Rim, but all along she had just gone home to raise her son. "Padme, it's _me. Bail."_

"Bail…?" Padme smiled, weakly, as her friend brushed her cheek. "I don't have much longer… I'm _dying…_ "

"No…" Organa wept. "I'm so _sorry."_

"Do not blame _yourself._ It isn't your fault." Padme coughed, shakily. Her son hugged her tightly, staining her chest with his tears. "Please, Bail… promise me you'll take care of my child…"

The King of Alderaan nodded, sadly, as Padme rested her head back. With her last breath, she kissed her boy on the forehead and whispered a prayer into his ear. "May the Force… be _with_ you…"

Bail brushed his hand over her face, then he looked at the boy. Padme's child stared at him with the same blue eyes of his father. The senator's heart melted, and he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm _sorry_ , I couldn't help your mother. But I can still help _you_. What is your _name_ , youngling?"

The boy wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "Luke."

" _Luke."_ Bail nodded. "A _strong name_ for a _strong man_. Would you like to come _home_ with me?"

"To _where?"_

" _Alderaan."_

"Alderaan?" Luke cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What's on Alderaan?"

"... _hope."_

* * *

 **One year ago. The Planet Tatooine.**

Prince Organa gently angled the controls of the Hammerhead Cruiser until it safely penetrated the atmosphere and safely touched down on the surface. "How was _that,_ Captain?" He asked, eagerly.

"Well, a Cruiser is _much different_ from an X-Wing, but you're certainly getting the hang of this, your highness."

"I _agree_." Bail patted his adopted son on the shoulder. "Maybe you _are_ ready to join the Rebellion." Luke's smile grew wider at his father's compliment. "Captain, how long will it take to repair the ship?"

"Well, sir, according to our sensors we're not that far from a _trader's settlement._ We can pick up the necessary supplies _there_ and have it repaired by _morning_."

"Father, can _I_ go?" Luke begged. "I _need_ to stretch my legs."

"No, Luke. Your mother would _kill_ me if she found out I let you set foot on a planet controlled by the _Hutts."_

"But _father-_ "

" _No_ is my final answer." Bail replied, sternly. "Come on, Wedge, let's go."

Luke was about to ask his father for permission to leave, again, but stopped himself at the doorway. A tightening sensation in his chest directed him to the thick glass window on the side of the ship. Looking out beyond the horizon, he felt as if something was calling out to him. As if an important piece of himself he had been missing his entire life was close.

But what could possibly be waiting for him on this ugly dustball?

Avoiding detection, the young prince snuck into the ship's hangar and commandeered a one-man speeder bike. He set a timer on his comm-link band to alert when his father would return to the ship, and set off into the night. He rode through the sandy terrain for half an hour, letting the feeling in his heart guide him. As the dual suns in the sky began to go down, his anxiety began to grow.

But much to his confusion, he soon came across a smoldering campfire in front of a clay hut. He parked his speeder and cautiously moved closer. The firewood appeared to be fresh, meaning that whoever built it was still nearby. " _Hello,_ there." Luke jumped into the air, startled by the voice. An elderly man in a brown robe smiled at the young prince.

"Oh, my goodness, I-I'm so _sorry_. I didn't mean to _intrude_." Luke apologized, hastily.

"Oh, _no. No._ It is quite _alright_." The old man patted his shoulders and led him to a large slab of rock next to the fire. "Please, have a _seat_. It's been a _long time_ since I've had a _visitor."_

"Well, I guess I could stay for a _little while_." Luke decided. "But I'll have to head back to my ship _soon_. _"_

"Well, until then, I would like to get to know you, lad."

"I'm _Luke_. Luke Organa." The young man extended his hand.

"I am _Ben Kenobi_." The elderly man replied, shaking the prince's hand. "So, tell me; what brings you so far out into the _dune sea,_ Luke?"

"Well, _truthfully,_ I'm not so _sure."_ Luke held his hands close to the fire. "I just had this _feeling_ that there's something on this planet I'm supposed to _find_. I know it sounds _crazy,_ but-"

"Have you ever heard of the _Force_ , my young friend?"

"The _Force?"_ Luke sounded perplexed. "No, I don't _think so_. What is it?"

"The Force is an _energy field_ created by _all_ living things. It _surrounds us,_ it _penetrates us,_ it _binds_ the galaxy _together._ " The man explained. "Some beings in the universe have been known to have a strong, _intimate,_ connection to the Force. They can use it to perceive things most people cannot. They were the _Jedi."_

"The _Jedi?"_ Luke's eyes widened. 'You know about the Jedi?"

"Well, _of_ _course,_ I do. I'm _one_ of them." Ben smiled at the apparent excitement on his guest's face.

"So, could you use your powers to help me _understand_ these feelings?"

"I don't see _why not._ " Ben placed the tips of his fingers against Luke's head, and closed his eyes to concentrate. "Now, _relax_ yourself…" He instructed, calmly. Luke closed his eyes and did as he was told, listening closely to Ben's voice. " _Stretch out_ with your feelings. _Clear_ your _mind_. And the path will be _seen…_ " The Jedi focused his power for a long moment before he spoke again. "What's _this?_ I see a _woman_ close to your age… she's staring off into the sunset… she is brash and _reckless_ … yet, very _strong_ and _brave,_ as well…"

"Who _is_ she?" Luke pondered.

"I can't _see_ … but I sense that _her destiny_ is intertwined with _yours_." Ben released his grip on the Force and the two opened their eyes. "One day, the two of you will _meet_."

"But _when?"_

"The Force works in _mysterious ways_ , my young friend. Be _patient_."

Before Luke could ask another question, the low hum of another speeder came from the distance. "Oh, man, my father's gonna _kill me_ …" Luke groaned. He got up from the fire and walked towards the approaching light.. But the man piloting the speeder was unfamiliar to him. With a sharp turn, the man revealed himself to be a Dathomirian with red tattoos. Luke stumbled backwards from the sight of him. "W-who are _you?"_

The Dathomirian didn't answer; he just walked past the young prince towards Ben. "Luke… _go_. Return to your father. I shall deal with my new _guest_. _"_

"B-but, _Ben-_ "

" _Run_ , Luke. _Run_." Ben ordered. Reluctantly, Luke mounted his speeder and set off into the night. But not without giving the old Jedi one last glance.

Darth Maul removed his lightsaber from the compartment of his speeder and faced Kenobi. The former Sith apprentice snarled as the cackling fire illuminated the face of the one person he hated most in the entire galaxy. "Look what has _become of you_ , Kenobi…" He growled. "A _rat_ in the desert."

"Look what I have _risen above_." Obi-Wan retorted.

"I have slaughtered my way past _so many_ of your old friends just to _kill you…_ " Maul went on as the duo circled the fire. "But, perhaps it would be _worse_ to leave you _here;_ festering in your _squaller_."

"If you define yourself by your power to _take life-_ a desire to _dominate, to possess-_ then you have _nothing_. _"_

Maul snarled, angrily, igniting his saber and slashing the sand to put out the fire. "And what do _you_ have?!" The Dathomirian thought for a moment. All of the Jedi had been wiped out by his former master; there was nothing left for Kenobi to live for. So, why would he waste away the rest of his life hiding in the Outer Rim?

Unless...

"You have a _purpose._ " He smiled as he circled around the elderly Jedi, wielding his dual-bladed lightsaber in a menacing fashion. "A _reason_ to _continue._ Perhaps you are _protecting_ something? _No,_ you are protecting… _someone!"_

With a sharp hiss, Kenobi's blade ignited. The Jedi Master bent down into a defensive stance, aiming his weapon at his oldest foe. Maul grit his teeth and mirrored the fighting stance. The two warriors locked their gazes with each other for what felt like an eternity, meticulously studying each other's fighting style.

At last, Maul advanced with the same technique he used thirty years ago on Naboo. The same attack Kenobi remembered that killed Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan retreated backwards, blocking the attack, and then slicing Maul's chest. The Dathomirian collapsed onto the sand, with Kenobi kneeling down beside him.

With the last of his strength, Maul reached out. "Please, _tell me_ … is it the _Chosen One?"_

"... she _is."_ Obi-Wan replied.

"Then… she will _avenge us."_ Maul succumbed to his wounds and died in his old enemies arms.

* * *

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Author's note: I used some elements from the show** _ **Rebels**_ **at the end. Please, read and review. Let me know if you have any ideas of how the story should go. But don't just criticize me without telling e how you think I can improve on what bothers you.**


	3. Leia Learns the Truth

**Tatooine.**

Leia was still wiping her hands clean when she entered the kitchen. Her aunt offered her a glass of milk as she sat down. Uncle Owen had been so busy in the fields this morning, he hadn't noticed his niece's new hairstyle. "Did you do that _yourself?"_ He asked, pointing his fork at her head.

"Uh, _yeah_ , actually." Leia smiled. "It's easy to do, and keeps your hair out of your eyes."

"I _like_ it. Looks _good_ on you."

"Thanks." Leia's smile grew wider. Her uncle was often rough around the edges, but she knew he truly loved her. "Hey, I think those new droids we got this morning might have been _stolen_."

"What makes you say _that?"_

"I found a recent recording inside the R2-unit." She explained. "Someone asking for an _Obi-Wan Kenobi."_ Owen and Beru shared a quick glance, unnoticed by the young woman. "I was thinking, maybe he meant _Old Ben_ Kenobi. That _old hermit_ who stopped the Hutt's from stealing our water. What do _you guys_ think?"

"That old man is _crazy."_ Owen replied. "Tomorrow, I want you to take that droid to the trader's den and have its memory erased. That'll be the _end_ of it. It belongs to _us_ now."

"But… what if this _'Obi-Wan'_ comes looking for it?"

"He won't." Owen shook his head. "He doesn't _exist_ anymore. He died around the same time as your father."

Leia's head snapped up. "He knew my _father?"_

"I told you to _forget it."_ Owen said, sternly. Internally, he cursed himself. He hated that he could never tell her about her heritage, especially since she had been teased by all of her peers for not knowing her own parents.

Against her better judgment, Leia changed the subject. "Y'know, I think those two droids are gonna work out _great._ I really do. And, uh…" She stirred the vegetables around her plate as she tried to find the right words. "I've actually been _thinking_ about our agreement. About me _staying here_ through the next season. And, well, if these droids _do_ work out okay, I wanna go ahead and submit my application to the Academy _this_ year."

"You mean the next semester, _before_ the harvest?" Owen sounded hurt.

"Sure! Why not? We have _more_ than enough droids!" Leia pressed on. "The Imperial Academy is a great way to see the _galaxy!_ They'll help me find a _job_ so that I can pay for myself, and they provide _dorm space._ I _promise_ I'll visit every chance I get!"

"Harvest is the time I need you the _most."_ Owen replied. "Leia, we've _talked_ about this. After this harvest, we'll have made _enough money_ to hire _more help_ and then you can submit your application _next year._ You must understand, I _need you,_ Leia."

"But it's a _whole year!"_ Leia whined.

"It's only _one more season."_

"Yeah, that's what you said when _Biggs_ left." Leia dropped her utensils and marched out the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're _going?"_ Owen snapped.

"I'm not going _anywhere."_ Leia deadpanned. "Pretty sure we _established_ that."

"Hey! I do _not_ appreciate your _tone,_ young lady! _LEIA!"_ It was no use, the young woman had already climbed up the steps into her room. Owen sat back down at the table, noticing his wife's gaze. " _What?"_

"Owen, you _can't_ keep her here _forever."_ Beru spoke, softly. "Most of her friends are _gone_. It means so _much_ to her."

"Beru, we _have_ an agreement. She'll get her _chance._ I _promise._ But right now, there's _work_ to be done."

"We _both_ know that's not true." She gently rested her hand on his. "You just can't accept the fact that Leia isn't a _farmer_. She has too much of her _father_ in her."

"I _know_ …" Owen sighed. "That's what I'm _afraid_ of."

As Leia entered the garage, she bumped into a gilded protocol droid. "What're _you_ doing in here?"

 _["It wasn't my fault, madam! Please don't deactivate me!"]_ 3PO begged. _["He wouldn't listen to reason! He kept babbling on about his 'mission!' He left the farm's perimeter before I could catch him!"]_

"Oh, _no!"_ Leia grabbed her binoculars and rushed outside. Unfortunately, the R2-unit was nowhere to be seen. Uncle Owen called out to her, warning that he was shutting the power down. She decided she would take C-3PO to look for R2 in the morning.

Sure enough, the next day Leia and C-3PO were riding in here X-34 landspeeder across the dune sea in search of R2-D2. She was trying to keep clear of the Tusken Raider settlements, knowing how dangerous they were. As they proceeded forward, the scanner picked up a signal coming from a familiar destination.

As a child, Leia was fascinated by the stories Old Ben Kenobi would tell her about the Old Republic's war against the Separatist Confederation. Armies of Battle Droids and Clone Troopers, fighting across the galaxy in a struggle for control. She was shocked to learn that the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic was secretly orchestrating the entire war, waiting for the right moment to seize power. Her uncle had dismissed his claims as dementia, but she always made time to visit him.

Much to her surprise, he was standing right in front of R2-D2, seemingly having a nice conversation. When she pulled up, he greeted her with a bright smile. "Hello there, Leia. Have you come for another story?"

"I'm _sorry_ , Ben." Leia apologized. "This little guy's just giving me some _trouble."_

"Oh, no, Leia." Ben said, calmly. "If what this droid has told me is _true_ , this is one story you _must_ hear."

The girl curiously followed the old man into his hut and sat down beside him. What he told her next was more fascinating than any story she had heard before. Never, in all her life, would Leia have believed that Anakin Skywalker, her father, was a Jedi Knight. "No, that _can't be_ …" She breathed, excitedly. "My father was a _navigator_ on a spice freighter."

"That's what your _uncle_ told you." Ben corrected. "Truthfully, however, I can't really _blame him_. He wouldn't want you getting caught up in the same chaotic wars like your father and I did."

" _You_ fought in the Clone Wars?"

"Oh, _yes_. I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your father."

Leia looked down at the ground, sadly. "I wish I'd known him…"

Ben picked up on her sadness as he continued. "He would have been _happy_ to have you in his life. He was the _best_ starpilot in the galaxy. And a _cunning warrior._ I understand you've become quite the pilot _yourself."_ Leia smiled, warmly, at the compliment.

"... and he was a _good friend._ Which _reminds me…_ " Ben stood up from his seat and opened an old trunk on the other side of the room. When he came back, he was holding a metallic cylinder which he handed to his guest. "Your father wanted you to _have this_ when you were old enough. Your uncle wouldn't _hear_ of it; afraid you'd follow _Old Ben_ on some _damn fool's_ crusade."

"What is it?" Leia inspected the instrument, meticulously, finding a button on the side.

"Your father's _lightsaber._ The weapon of the Jedi. Not as _clumsy_ or _random_ as a blaster-" With a sharp hiss, the lightsaber ignited, and a bright pale blue glow lit up the area. Leia was astounded as she swung the blade, carefully. "-and a more _elegant_ weapon for a more _civilized era._ For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of _peace_ and _justice_ in the Old Republic. _Before_ the dark times… before the _Empire_ …"

"How _did_ my father die?"

Ben sighed, heavily. His comforting smile was now replaced by an upset frown as he faced the girl again. "The young Jedi known as _Darth Vader,_ who was a _pupil_ of mine before he turned evil, helped the Emperor _hunt down_ and _destroy_ the Jedi Knights… he _betrayed_ and _murdered_ your father. Now the Jedi are all but _extinct._ Vader was _seduced_ by the _dark side_ of the Force."

"The Force?" Leia's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"The Force is what grants the Jedi their _power_. _"_ Ben explained. "It is an ancient and omnipotent energy source that _binds_ the galaxy together. It helps us _grow,_ and _flourish…_ but it can also be used to _corrupt_ and _destroy._ The _Sith_ -the _enemies_ of the Jedi-wield the _dark side_ of the Force to give themselves power. Just as the Emperor and Vader have."

The elderly man looked back at R2 and tapped him on the dome. "This droid has a message for an _Obi-Wan Kenobi."_ Leia explained. "I heard _part_ of it, and I was wondering if-"

"It seems I've _found_ it." Ben's voice silenced her as a blue hologram of the young man in white robes. The same desperate tone was in his voice.

 _"Ben Kenobi, last year, you and I met under unorthodox circumstances. But once I had returned to my home planet, I recognized you from my father's stories. You are the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, a great warrior who served my father during the Clone Wars. Now, we need you more than ever. A brave Rebel group managed to steal Imperial data tapes that can turn the tide of this war. I've placed them in this R2-unit. I beg you to take them to my father on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope…"_

The message ended, and the hologram vanished. Leia looked, anxiously, at Ben. The old Jedi stroked his beard as he thought about what to make of this message. At last; " _You_ must learn the ways of the Force. If you are to come with me to Alderaan."

" _Alderaan?"_ Leia chuckled, indignantly. "I'm not _going_ to Alderaan. I need to stay _here_. There's _work_ to be done."

"I need your _help,_ Leia." Ben pleaded. " _He_ needs your help. I'm getting _too old_ for this. The Empire _must_ be defeated."

"Look, it's not that I _like_ the Empire-I _hate_ it-but…" Leia struggled to find the right words. Her mind was still struggling to understand what Ben had told her and the message. The man in white was clearly in danger, but she didn't know how she could help. "I _need_ to stay here."

"That's your _uncle_ talking." Ben corrected. "Come _with me,_ Leia. Learn the ways of the Force."

"Look, I can take you as far as Mos Eisley. You can find a ship there, but my uncle is going to _kill me_ if I'm not back on the farm by _mid-day_."

"Very well." Ben sighed and followed the young woman back to her speeder. But on their way back to the farm, they came across a demolished sandcrawler. Leia stopped the speeder and the group inspected the wreck.

"Well, there're _Raider's staffs_ and _bantha tracks_ but why would _Sand People_ attack Jawas?"

"They _didn't._ We are meant to _think_ that they did." Ben surmised. "This was done by a brigade of _Stormtroopers_. Look; these tracks are _side-by-side._ Sand People always walk in _single-file_ to hide their numbers. And these _blast points_ are aimed directly at the _treads._ Too _accurate_ for Sand People. Only _Imperial troops_ are so precise."

"But, why would Imperial troops wanna hurt _Jawas?"_ Leia asked.

"Is it not _obvious?"_ Obi-Wan remarked. "They were after these _droids."_

Leia's heart skipped a beat. The pieces of the puzzle fit together, and a terrible idea crept into her mind. "But… if they traced the droids back _here,_ then they might've learned who the Jawas _sold them to_ , and that would lead them back… _home."_ She whimpered, fearfully, as she raced to her speeder.

"Wait, Leia!" Obi-Wan beckoned. "It's _too dangerous!"_

But Leia didn't listen. She hopped into the operator's seat of her speeder and rushed back to her farm as quickly as she could. In less than an hour, she saw a pillar of smoke rising up from the only home she ever knew. The speeder came to a halt, and Leia searched through the burnt remains.

"UNCLE OWEN?! AUNT BERU?!" Her voice boomed over the vast moisture farm. _"UNCLE OWEN?! AUNT BERU?!"_

The poor girl's heart sank when she came upon two charred skeletons lying in the doorway of the hut. Leia clenched her chest as she fell to her knees in agony.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the dreaded Death Star, the chief military officers of the Imperial Navy had been summoned by Grand Moff Tarkin. As they waited for their host Commander Cassio Tagge was addressing his usual grievance. "Until this battle station is _fully operational,_ we are _vulnerable!_ The Rebel Alliance is too well _equipped!_ They are far more _dangerous_ than you all would like to believe."

"Dangerous to _your_ starfleet, Commander. _Not_ to this battle station." Admiral Antonio Motti snorted. "The Rebels you're so _frightened of_ are nothing more than a group of ungrateful _gnats_ who dare to oppose the Emperor. They pose no _real_ threat."

"That is _exactly_ what Director Krennic thought! And look what happened to _him!_ The Rebels _stole_ the data tapes to this facility from Scariff under _his_ supervision!"

" _Allegedly."_ Motti retorted. "As far as the rest of the galaxy knows, the Death Star doesn't _exist_. Jedha and Scariff's incidents been shrugged off as _mining accidents_. The people of the galaxy _always_ believe what we tell them."

"Whether they _believe_ in this station or _not_ is not the point!" Tagge snapped. "The Rebellion will _continue_ to gain sympathy from the Imperial Senate until-!"

"The Imperial Senate will _no longer_ be of any concern to us." Tarkin entered the room, followed by Darth Vader. The two high-ranking officials took their seats as the Grand Moff continued his statement. "I have just received word that the Emperor has _disbanded_ the Senate, _permanently._ The last remnants of the old Republic have been _swept away."_

"That's _impossible_ …" Tagge spluttered. He and most of the other officers looked uneasy. "How will Emperor Palpatine maintain _control_ without the bureaucracy?"

"The _regional governors_ now have _direct control_ over their territories." Tarkin spoke with a confident smile. " _Fear_ is how we shall keep the locals in line. Fear of this _battle station."_

"And _what_ of the _Rebellion?"_ Tagge pressed. "If the rumors are _true_ that the Rebels have, indeed, obtained a complete technical readout of this battle station, it _is possible-_ however _unlikely-_ that they might find a _weakness._ And _exploit_ it."

 **"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands."** Vader replied, confidently. **"And as for the Rebels, they shall soon be of no concern to you at all. I shall see to it,** _ **personally."**_

While the majority of the Imperial Army practically worshiped Darth Vader as a god, nearly half of the council despised him, due to how close he was to the Emperor. They all had to work hard to get where they were now; they had never even heard of Vader before his arrival, and yet he was the Emperor's right hand. The only person who truly understood why was Tarkin.

"Any attack made by the Rebels would be a _useless gesture!"_ Motti scoffed. "This station is now the _ultimate power_ in the universe! I suggest we _use_ it."

 **"Don't be too** _ **proud**_ **of this technological** _ **terror**_ **you've constructed."** Vader refuted as he rose from his seat. **"The ability to destroy a planet is** _ **insignificant**_ **next to the power of the Force."**

"Don't try to _frighten us_ with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader." Motti mocked. "Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you _conjure up_ the stolen data tapes." Vader stepped closer to the insubordinate officer and lifted his arm. "Or given you _clairvoyance_ enough to help you find the Rebel's' hidden fort-"

Motti's rant was cut off as he struggled to breath. The Imperial officer tugged at the collar of his shirt as he gasped for air. **"I find your lack of** _ **faith**_ **disturbing."** Vader chuckled.

" _Vader!"_ Tarkin scolded, prompting the Sith Lord to release his grip.

 **"As for the Rebels…"** Vader continued. **"They will not be a threat for long."** He set a holo-device on the table and tapped the center button. Suddenly, a holographic figure stood before the assembly. He was a young man with a sinister, menacing scowl. He wore traditional Sith robes upon his shoulders and two lightsabers on his belt. **"This is my new apprentice, Galen Marek.** _ **Inquisitor Starkiller.**_ **He will find the Rebels and** _ **end**_ **them."**

The hologram disappeared, and Vader promptly left the room. "This is getting _out of hand!"_ Commander Tagge spoke up. "The _other Inquisitors_ were problematic, enough! Now, Vader has taken one as his _apprentice?!"_

"Don't be so _daft_ , Tagge." Tarkin rolled his eyes. "Lord Vader uses anyone he can at his disposal to fulfill the Emperor's orders. Just as _we_ do. This meeting is _pointless._ Now, we shall proceed as planned with this battle station, continue with Prince Organa's interrogation, followed by his _immediate execution,_ and the Rebels will be _crushed_ once and for all."

"But _nothing_ we do will get him to _talk!"_ Tagge argued. "His will is too strong."

"He will talk, my friends." Tarkin grinned. "Once he witnesses the _full power_ of this battle station. Set a course for _Alderaan."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Galen Marek is the protagonist of the video game** _ **Star Wars: The Force Unleashed.**_ **How different will his fate be in** _ **this**_ **fool's story?! Up next, Old Ben takes Leia to meet new friends and go to new places!**


	4. Getting Off This Dustball

**Lars' Moisture Farm, Tatooine.**

By the time Ben and the droids had caught up with her, Leia had finished burying Owen and Beru behind the hut. The elderly Jedi rested a comforting hand on her shoulder as she sobbed. "I should have _been here._ " She cried. "If I hadn't taken that _restraining bolt_ off of R2, _none_ of this would have-"

"There was _nothing_ you could have done, Leia." Ben reassured her. "Had you _been_ here, _you_ would have been killed, too. And the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire. You have _honored_ your family by granting them a proper burial."

Leia rose to her feet and looked into Ben's eyes. "There's _nothing_ here for me now. I wanna come _with you_ to Alderaan. I wanna learn the ways of the Force and become a _Jedi,_ like my father."

Ben patted her on the shoulder again, and the two took the droids to the speeder. "We can't head to any of this world's major spaceports." Ben advised.

"I agree." Leia nodded. "They'll be _swarming_ with Stormtroopers by now."

"Luckily, I have an old friend in _Mos Etna,_ who has joined the Rebel Alliance. She can help us find transport."

"Mos Etna, it is." Leia hit the accelerator and the group headed towards the small city. Growing up, Owen and Beru had often warned Leia about going into the smaller towns alone, claiming that they were dangerous. While still not as bad as Mos Eisley, they were perfect places for bounty hunters and criminals to lay low until the law forgot about them. Once they arrived, as they drove past the menacing glares and scary faces that littered the streets, Leia couldn't help but think just how correct her aunt and uncle had been.

One man limped over to Leia's side. He reeked of alcohol and sex, and it grew worse the closer he got. "What's a pretty girl like _you_ doin' in a dive like _this?"_ He slurred. "I'd be _happy_ to show you around."

"I _know_ what you want to show me." Leia snapped as she leaned away in disgust. " _Not_ interested."

The man grabbed her arm, forcefully, sneering at her tone. "You just _watch yourself!_ This is a _bad place_ full of _bad people!_ You could get _hurt_ with a mouth like that. Unless that's what you _want?"_

"You should _stop that now,_ you're making her _uncomfortable…_ " Ben interrupted with a gentle wave of his hand.

"I should stop that now, I'm making her uncomfortable." The man let go of Leia's arm, much to her surprise. Quickly looking back, she saw a sly grin plastered on Ben's face as he gazed into the drunkard's vacant eyes.

"You don't want to _bother anybody._ "

"I don't want to bother anybody." Again, the man repeated what the old man was telling him.

"You want to _go home_ and _rethink your life."_

"I want to go home and rethink my life."

Leia paused for several moments, watching the alcoholic alien stagger off. The farmgirl was awestruck by the sheer brilliance of what she just witnessed. As they proceeded into the town square, she turned to her new mentor. "How did you _stop_ that guy? I thought I was _dead."_

"When wielded _properly,_ the Force can have a strong _influence_ on the _weak-minded."_ Ben explained. "Now, let us keep _moving._ My friend is _close._ "

Following his instructions, Leia pressed down on the accelerator and they proceeded down the road. At last, they came upon a decrepit diner at the edge of the town. She shut down the engine and the group entered the eatery. A music box in the corner played a lively tune as they took their seats at the counter. "Wait here." Ben instructed. "I will find my friend, and we will soon be on our way. Get yourself something to drink."

He gave Leia a handful of credits and went back outside. After he left, the music stopped playing and everyone inside seemed to finally notice that a woman was now among them. The chef put down the glass he was cleaning and leaned towards her. Leia felt slightly uncomfortable with the entire building staring at her like that.

"Um… I'd like a… a glass of _milk?"_ She asked, finally.

After a brief pause, the chef grunted and fulfilled her request. Leia couldn't even take a sip with all the patrons staring at her. "Will you guys _stop?!"_ A feminine voice called out. "She's just a _woman!_ Nothing you haven't seen in _pictures_ or _holovids_ before."

Everyone else rolled their eyes and went back to their meals, while Leia looked to see where the voice came from. A tall, slender Togruta woman dressed in an odd attire had entered the establishment and made her way next to the farmgirl. "Don't mind _them._ Anybody who comes to _this place_ is at least respectful enough to _look._ Not _touch."_

"Uh, _thanks…?"_ Leia smiled, weakly.

Suddenly, the doors of the entryway burst open, violently, and three Weequay pirates entered the diner. " _There's_ that snippy Togruta!" One of them snapped. The pirates marched over to the orange-skinned woman and pointed their blasters at her head. "You _insulted_ us! Ain't _nobody_ insults us!"

One Weequay looked at Leia, making her gulp, fearfully. He grabbed her by the scruff of her collar and pulled her close. "You her _friend,_ eh? Helpin' her cause _trouble,_ eh?!"

"Let _go!"_ Leia punched the pirate in the neck, making him gag in pain.

"You lil' _moof milker!"_ Another one snapped, and pointed his weapon at Leia. The woman unclipped a metal rod, similar to the one Ben gave Leia, and pressed a button. The others in the diner ducked in cover, screaming in terror as a white blade of energy extended from the rod. With a few swift slashes of the white lightsaber, and the pirates were reduced to pieces.

"Always looking for _trouble,_ aren't you." Ben's light chuckle earned the woman's attention.

"Master Kenobi!" The woman exclaimed, happily. She deactivated her weapon and flung her arms around the elderly Jedi. "It's so good to _see you!"_

"It's good to see you, _as well,_ my dear. You've _grown up."_ Ben returned the hug. Once they broke their embrace, Ben directed the Togruta's attention to his new apprentice. "Leia Skywalker, meet Ahsoka Tano, your father's former _padawan."_

" _You're_ Skyguy's kid?" Ahsoka beamed and extended her hand. "Pleased to meet you, _Skyguy Jr.!"_

 _"'Skyguy?'_ " Leia chuckled at the funny nickname as she shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, too. _You_ knew my father?"

"Oh, yeah." Ahsoka nodded. "He was a _piece of work,_ but when it came down to it, I wouldn't have traded him for all the credits in the galaxy."

"Ahsoka, I don't mean to sound _rude,_ but we _must_ reach the Rebel Alliance on Alderaan." Ben interrupted. "We need to borrow the _Twilight."_

"Uh… that's going to be a _problem,_ Master." Ahsoka blushed, slightly, and rubbed the back of her neck. "This is _embarrassing…_ the _Twilight_ doesn't _belong_ to me, anymore. I _lost it_ in a bet."

" _Ahsoka…_ " The old Jedi sounded disappointed. "You should know _better_ than to _gamble_."

"But, don't worry! I know who has it now!" Ahsoka replied. "She's a pilot who defected from the Empire. She lives just down the street."

"Well, then, what are we _waiting for?"_ Leia asked, eagerly. "Let's go!"

As Obi-Wan's new padawan raced outside, the Togruta chuckled, half-heartedly. "She's _just like him,_ isn't she?"

"I certainly _hope not."_ Obi-Wan replied, sadly.

"So, she doesn't _know?"_

"Not yet…"

Ahsoka led them to a run-down hut near the town's spaceport. She knocked on the door and the trio patiently waited for an answer. Leia heard glass bottles being kicked around and muffled curses as the pilot Ahsoka spoke of reached the door. At last, the door opened, revealing a slender, yet muscular woman. She was at least six inches taller than Leia and about five years older. Her crimson hair spilled over her shoulders, she rubbed her emerald eyes to fully wake up, and her mouth was twisted into a disappointed frown. "Oh, it's _you."_ She muttered.

"Nice to see you, _too,_ Mara." Ahsoka scoffed. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leia Skywalker, meet Mara Jade."

"So, I take it you _want_ something. _Desperately."_ Mara chortled. "Let's get it _over with…"_

Mara led the group inside her hut, and plopped down onto her sofa. _["My word! What an_ atrocious _living place, this is!"]_ C-3PO floor of the hut was littered with empty alcohol bottles and death-sticks. _["How can you humans_ live _in such filthy accommodations?! Why I-"]_

"Hey, _goldie knickers?"_ The pilot snapped. "Keep that _voice box_ of yours down or I'll _rip it out!"_ C-3PO immediately stopped talking at the threat, and sat down next to his master. Ahsoka was about to discuss their business, but Mara cut her off with a raised finger. She patted around the pockets of her outfit, until she pulled out a fresh death-stick and drank its contents.

"Okay, _go ahead."_ She groaned.

"Y'know, those things are called _'death-sticks'_ for a _reason."_ Ahsoka warned. "They _shorten_ your _lifespan."_

"Ugh, stop giving me _false hope."_ Mara rolled her eyes. "What do you _want?"_

"Fine." Ahsoka rubbed her temples in frustration. "We need to borrow the _Twilight_ for a trip to _Alderaan._ It'll be really _quick,_ and we _won't_ damage it in _any way."_

Mara rubbed her chin, thinking about the request. After a brief moment of silence, she stood up and gave her answer. " _Yeah,_ I don't think you wanna ask _me_ for this."

"What?" Ahsoka sprang up from her seat, as did Leia. "W-what do you _mean?_ Why _not?"_

"Well, you see, now that I've _paid off_ what I owe you _,_ I am _no longer_ in your debt." Mara crossed her arms with a smug smile. "Which means _this job-_ which requires _my ship-_ is gonna cost you _money._ And I remember _you_ for being a _cheap bitch."_

"How much are you gonna _swindle_ out of us?" Ahsoka grumbled.

" _Swindle?"_ The red-headed woman feigned a gasp of insult and gingerly rested a hand on her chest. "Why, Ahsoka, my friend, I am an _honest_ business woman. _Ten thousand._ All in _advance."_

"Ten _thousand?!"_ Leia spluttered. "We could buy our _own ship_ with that kind of money!"

"Yeah? But who's gonna _fly it,_ short-stack?" Mara leaned down, slightly, to meet her eyes. " _You?"_

"You _bet_ I could! I've flown my family's _T-16_ through _Beggar's Canyon_ in less than _twenty minutes_ without a single _scratch!"_ Leia didn't like the way this woman was talking down to her.

"Ha!" Mara snorted. "Flying through hyperspace is _way more difficult_ than dusting crops, hair-buns. One _false move,_ or a _miscalculation,_ and you could fly straight through a _nova_ or pop up right next to a _primary star,_ and that would put a _damper_ on your trip, wouldn't it?"

"Mara, _please!"_ Ahsoka snapped. "This is _serious!_ It's a simple job. Two droids, the man, and the girl! No questions asked."

"'No questions asked?'" Mara's eyebrows rose, slightly. "Well, in _that case_ … _Fifteen thousand."_

"What?!" Both Ahsoka and Leia were speechless. They were about to protest further when Obi-Wan stepped in-between them.

"My friends, there is _no need_ for conflict." His voice maintained its usual calm tone. Once Ahsoka and Leia sat back down, he turned his attention to the crimson-haired pilot. "You seem like a _reasonable woman,_ Miss Jade. My friends and I are in a hurry, and this is a very _dire situation._ So, let us _compromise."_

" _Oh, I get it!"_ Leia thought to herself with a smile. _"He's going to use another Jedi mind-trick!"_

"We will pay you _three thousand_ now, plus _eighteen_ when we reach Alderaan."

" _Wait, what?"_

" _Twenty-one thousand?"_ Mara's lips curved back into a smile. "Okay, looks like you've got yourselves a ship." She graciously shook the man's hand and retreated back into her own private room. "We can leave in a few _parsecs._ I just need to pack a few _necessities._ You can meet me at docking bay _7567."_

"Excellent." Ben bowed, slightly, in gratitude. "We are most _grateful_ for your cooperation." The trio of Force-users retreated back outside, taking the droids with them. "You'll have to sell your speeder, Leia. The King of Alderaan will handle the rest when we get there."

"No problem. I'm never coming _here_ again." Leia nodded. Despite how unorthodox the deal was, she had known Ben Kenobi for a long time, and trusted his judgement. "Hey, wait… isn't a _parsec_ a unit of _distance?"_

"It _is._ " Ahsoka confirmed. "Mara's had _one too many_ death-sticks, if you know what I mean." Then, the former padawan looked at the elder Jedi. "Master, I need to return to my own Rebel squad out in Mos Eisley. But I'll meet you at the Rebel base. I'll _call you_ once you arrive on Alderaan." She gently opened his hand and gave him an antique communication device that he had used during the Clone Wars.

"Very well, Ahsoka…" The two friends hugged each other tight one last time. "May the Force be with you."

"Goodbye, Master. May the Force be with you, too." With that, the Togruta woman dashed away to the other end of the spaceport, where a young boy and a Twi'lek were waiting for her.

Leia was disappointed that she didn't get as much money as she wanted for her speeder, but she was grateful to get just a little bit more than what Ben promised Mara. Concealing the money in her poncho, she and Ben made their way to the aforementioned docking bay. The _Twilight_ was a Corellian G9 Rigger freighter, complete with laser cannons on the end of the wing and on top of the hull. Mara was loading crates of her own belongings into the cargo hold when she spotted her clients.

"Hey, hair-buns, can you gimme a _hand_ with this?"

Leia rushed over to her side and helped her carry the last crate. After that, Leia decided to go ahead and give her the credits she was promised. The pilot nodded in gratitude and opened her coat to pocket the money. But in the split-second that her coat was open, Leia spotted a lightsaber hooked to Mara's belt.

" _You're_ a Jedi, too?" She asked, curiously.

"... I _would_ have been." Mara sighed. She dismissed the subject and ordered Leia to join Ben and the droids in the ship's seating area. Mara started the engines and carefully lifted off into space. A Star Destroyer was orbiting the planet, but didn't seem to take notice of them. Once she was certain they were safe, Mara punched in Alderaan's coordinates and they entered hyperspace.

* * *

At the same time, on the Death Star, Darth Vader lead Luke Organa to the command deck. The young prince was covered in bruises and cuts from the extensive torture. Grand Moff Tarkin marched in front of him and smiled, wickedly. "Thank you, Lord Vader. Where is your apprentice?"

 **"Inquisitor Starkiller is currently searching for the Rebel base."** The Sith answered. **"When I last spoke with him, he claimed that he spotted Ahsoka Tano leaving Tatooine with confirmed Rebel agents."**

Tarkin nodded, then turned to the prince. " _Congratulations,_ Prince Organa." He sneered. "You have given me more _grief_ than anyone _ever has._ A pity. I always _admired_ your political prowess. You would have made a fine _senator_ one day. It is truly a _shame_ that you must be _executed._ "

"Well, what are we _waiting_ for _,_ Tarkin." Luke grinned. "I _hate_ being kept from something so _important_."

" _Charming._ Allow me to give you a _reward_ for your efforts." Tarkin paced to the glass viewpoint of the control room. "Since you have been _unwilling_ to give us the location of the Rebel base, I have, instead, chosen to test this battle station's _full destructive power_ on your home planet of _Alderaan."_

"What?" Luke gasped. He saw the beautiful blue planet through the window. Alderaan; his father's home. _His_ home. "No! You _can't!_ Alderaan is _peaceful!_ We have _no weapons!_ Even a _sadistic monster_ like _you_ would never-!"

"Oh, I'm _sorry…"_ Tarkin's smile grew wider. "You would prefer that we choose a _different_ target? Perhaps a _military_ target? Then _name_ the system!" Luke wanted to answer, but his loyalty to the Rebellion conflicted with his desire to save Alderaan. Tarkin angrily gripped the boy's jaw. "I grow _tired_ of asking this-as well as hearing it from everyone _else-_ so it will be for the _last time… where_ is the Rebel Alliance hidden?"

Luke glanced back at his home. He couldn't betray the Rebellion, but he couldn't just let Alderaan die, either. But then, he remembered something and got an idea. Feigning defeat, he hung his head and spoke in a broken tone. " _Dantooine._ They're on Dantooine."

"Ah, _there,_ you see, Lord Vader? He can be _reasonable."_ Tarkin turned back to the gunners. "You have the weapons locked on, you may _fire_ when ready."

" _WHAT?!"_ Luke lunged towards the Grand Moff, managing to strike him in the jaw. Vader held him back as the Prince kicked and shouted in fury. "You _bastards!_ I gave you what you _wanted!"_

"I'm _sorry,_ your highness." Tarkin grunted as he rubbed the tender flesh of his jaw. "It's nothing _personal,_ I _assure_ you. It's just that the circumstances are _against_ you. Dantooine is far too _remote_ of a system to give a proper demonstration of this facility's power. But don't worry, we will _deal_ with your Rebel friends soon enough."

Luke watched in horror as the technicians ignited the Death Star's primary cannon. An ominous hum came from the machines, drowning out the sound of his screams of protest. At last, a green beam of energy struck the planet below, and Alderaan was no more.

* * *

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Author's note: Please leave a review if you recognize any of the new names I've dropped!**


	5. Enter The Death Star

_**Thirty Years Ago. Coruscant. A Better Time...**_

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi and his former student, Anakin Skywalker, strode down to the spaceport of the Galactic Army. The Senate had received word that the sinister General Grievous was currently stationed on Utapau with the other Separatist Jedi Council had tasked Master Kenobi to lead the army to face Grievous, in hopes that his defeat would turn the tide of the war._

 _"You're going to_ need me _on this one, Master." Anakin remarked._

 _"Oh, I_ agree _with you, Anakin." Obi-Wan nodded as they neared his shuttle. "But, think_ reasonably. _This will more than likely be nothing_ more _than a wild bantha chase."_

 _"Master…" Obi-Wan turned to face his friend, seeing shame in his eyes. "I have_ disappointed _you. I haven't been truly grateful for all that you've done for me. You have been the_ closest thing _I have to a_ father, _and yet I always seem to take you for_ granted. _I have been_ arrogant, cruel, _and I'm_ sorry."

 _Obi-Wan smiled, warmly, and patted Anakin on the shoulder. "You are_ strong _and_ wise, _Anakin. And I am_ very _proud of you. All I have ever done is teach you all that I know to the best of my ability. And yet you have become a far_ greater _Jedi than I could ever hope to be."_

 _"Thank you, Master." Anakin matched his smile. "May the Force be with you."_

 _"Goodbye, old friend. May the Force be with you." With that, Anakin watched as his old teacher boarded his ship and set off to face Grievous._

 _Little did either of them know about the terrible plight that would soon follow._

* * *

 **Present...**

After blasting off into hyperspace, the _Twilight_ was now on it's way to Alderaan. As the cabin finally stopped rocking, Mara gave her passengers the okay to move about. As she dozed off, Ben took Leia aside to practice with the lightsaber. The older Jedi searched through his satchel, and took out a metallic sphere he called a remote. He explained that it was used to train Padawans in the art of lightsaber duels, and asked her to wield her father's lightsaber.

With a sharp hiss, the glowing blade extended from the hilt, and the remote activated. Leia gripped the saber with both hands and dropped into a defensive stance as the remote circled around her. She did her best to deflect the blasts, but the little machine was too fast for her. After a few more shocks to her arm, Leia deactivated the weapon, making the remote pause it's program. The frustration was evident in her exhausted breaths.

"You're _trying_ too hard." Ben advised. "Use the _Force._ Let it _guide you_ through the movements."

"The Force can control my _actions?"_ Leia tilted her head.

"Yes. But it also obeys your _commands."_ Ben reached into his pouch again, revealing a piece of cloth. He wrapped it around her head, covering half of her face. "I suggest _this time_ you _forget_ about your surroundings, and look _inward_ for a solution."

"Wha…?" Leia was now completely baffled. "But with this thing over my eyes I can't _see!_ How am I supposed to _defend myself?"_

"Your eyes can _deceive you._ Don't _trust them."_ Ben sat down and observed. "Now… try _again."_

Leia didn't argue any further against the unorthodox logic. She took a deep breath and activated the lightsaber again. The feeling was incredible. Leia could hear her own heart, rhythmically beating in her chest. Her entire world slowed down to a crawl, cloaked in darkness and speckled with shining stars. The lights emitted a comforting warmth that spread over her entire body. Suddenly, a bright streak of light came rushing towards her. Instinctively, she moved the saber and deflected the streak. A small grin spread across her lips as she continued to easily deflect the lasers from the remote. "I'm _doing_ it…" She laughed. "I'm _doing it!"_

But then, the lights disappeared, startling the young woman. The stars began to dissipate, and the warm light faded away. Leia was left alone in the cold emptiness, as if she were stumbling through the vacuum of space. Much to her horror, the souls of her deceased aunt and uncle appeared to be standing before her, screaming in agony as flames charred their bodies. Leia tearfully reached out to them, trying to help. But a mysterious figure, wielding a crimson lightsaber, cut her family down before her.

Unable to witness anymore, Leia pulled the cloth off of her face and fell to the cabin floor in shock. The remote and lightsaber had both been deactivated, and her droid companions were by her side, checking to see if she was well. Then she looked over at Ben Kenobi.

"Qui Gon… Satine…" He whispered, sadly, as he sat down in a nearby seat.

"Ben?" Leia moved next to him. "What _was_ that?"

"There has been a great _disturbance_ in the Force…" He answered, shakily. "The dark side has struck a major blow against the _light._ In the corners of my _own_ vision, I felt something I've never experienced _before._ As if _millions of voices_ suddenly _cried out_ in terror… and then, they were immediately _silenced."_

"But what does it _mean?"_

"I don't _know…"_

Just then, Mara started to shift, uncomfortably, in her sleep. Beads of sweat seeped out of her pores as she started to mumble something. Leia tried to wake her up, but it was no use. Mara gripped the sides of her seat and screamed in terror.

"No… _no!_ Garrus, _don't!"_ The pilot gasped out loud as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Leia rusheed over, trying to wake her. "Garrus! Don't _leave me_ here! _Please! Don't leave me alone! Don't gooooo!"_

"Mara! Mara, wake up!" Leia shook her friend, fiercely, trying to bring her out of the nightmare. Mara's eyes snapped open, at last. Her jacket flew open as the lightsaber zipped into her hand. A magenta blade swiped at Leia's head, mere inches away from grazing her skin.

"Oh…" Mara breathed, deeply. "It's just _you…_ sorry, Leia." The pilot put her weapon away and rubbed her head. "I need a _death-stick…"_ She muttered, patting down her outfit in search of the drug.

"Who's _Garrus?"_ Leia asked. Mara went silent for a moment. Ben appeared to be caught up in his own nightmare to be listening in, so she whispered, carefully, into Leia's ear.

"Garrus was my _brother."_ She explained. "Garrus _Jade._ Jedi Knight. He was supposed to take me to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to begin my training when I was five, but…" She paused, impressively. As if she were physically unable to elaborate further. "Listen, hair-buns, you _seem_ like a good person _._ So, take my advice; _don't_ let that old man _drag you_ into his crusade. Nothing _good_ has ever come of learning the ways of the Force. Get _out_ of this mess while you _still can."_

Before Leia could reply, the _Twilight's_ control console alerted the group that they were approaching the Alderaan System. Mara pivoted in her seat and prepared the exit from hyperspace. But once the ship returned to its normal speed, they were bombarded by asteroids. "What the _hell?!"_ Mara exclaimed. "The _coordinates_ are right, but there's no _Alderaan!"_

"It has been _destroyed."_ Ben surmised, gravely. "By the _Empire."_

"That's _impossible!"_ Leia fell to the floor as another rock collided with the hull. "It would've taken the _entire fleet!"_

"Hang on!" Mara snapped. "Sensor's picking up something on our rear!"

With a deafening screech, a short-range TIE-Fighter soared over the _Twilight._ Remembering how the Empire operated, Mara flipped a switch on her console to jam his transmissions. "Leia, take the controls! I'm gonna blow this guy away before he can report us!" Leia and Mara switched seats, and the cannons activated.

"It'd be best to just _let him go."_ Ben suggested. "He's _too far_ out of range."

"Not for _long!"_ Mara retorted, as she tried to lock on for a clean shot. Unfortunately, the fighter was moving too fast, and the old freighter's weapons systems was taking too long to warm up. Nevertheless, Leia managed to keep up with it.

"Hey, look! It's heading for that _small moon!"_ She pointed out. However, as they got closer, the group took notice that the surface looked smooth and metallic. A large, circular hole was pointed, menacingly at their direction.

"That's no _moon…_ it's a _space station…"_ Ben realized, fearfully.

"Do you think _that's_ what destroyed Alderaan?" Leia stuttered. She tried to steer away from it, but something was fighting her controls. "What's _happening?!"_

"We're caught in a _tractor beam!"_ Mara answered. "Wait! Okay, don't panic, I've got an _idea!"_ The red-haired woman rushed to the cargo hold of her ship. Leia was still trying to break free of the station's hold, but it was no good.

"You can't win this one, Leia." Ben soothed. "But there _are_ alternatives to fighting."

"Yeah, like _this!"_ Mara came back up from the cargo hold, wearing a standard Imperial Officer's uniform. "Just _follow my lead._ And let _me_ do the talking…"

At last, the _Twilight_ landed in the Death Star's docking bay. Mara ordered Leia, Ben, and the droids into the med-bay, and dropped the exit hatch. Straightening her outfit, she marched outside and awaited for an officer to greet her. Much to her surprise, Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith, himself, joined the welcoming crew.

"State your business." The officer ordered.

Mara plucked up courage. "Um, my ship is low on _fuel._ I request a _reload."_

"What are you doing out here?"

"I had just left Admiral Thrawn's division for a supply run. I was hoping to stop at _Alderaan,_ but circumstances _prevented that."_

" _Obviously."_ The Commander chuckled. "Do you have a _clearance code?"_

"Well, it, uh…" Mara tried to concentrate, but the way Vader was gazing at her ship made her uneasy. After a brief pause, she recollected her thoughts. "It's an _older code,_ sir, but it _should_ check out."

"Very well. Remain _onboard_ until we have checked your clearance code."

"Yes, sir." Mara nodded and headed back into her ship.

The Commander turned on his heels to move to the hangar's command deck, when he saw the way Vader was inspecting the shuttle. "Lord Vader? Are you _alright?"_

 **"I** _ **sense**_ **something."** Vader contemplated. **"A presence I've not felt** _ **since…"**_ Vader reluctantly went back to the Death Star conference room.

Back on the ship, Mara looked for Leia and Ben. "Okay. I bought us some _time,_ but it won't take _long_ for them to find out that I'm _not_ with Thrawn."

"Should we try to make a _run_ for it?" Leia offered.

"We _can't._ Not while that _tractor beam_ is still active."

"Leave _that_ to me." Ben replied, pulling the hood over his head. "I will deactivate the tractor beam, and give you a chance to escape. See to it that the Rebellion gets those plans."

"Wait!" Leia reached out. "Let me go _with you!_ I can't let you do this _alone!"_

"Leia…" Ben gently rested his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me… Vader is on this station. It is _my fault_ that he has gone down this path. It is _my responsibility_ to _stop him._ I will do as I've said; I will give you and Mara a chance to escape. But I _must_ face Darth Vader, _alone."_

"But who will _train me_ if you die?" Leia's voice cracked. "Please, I can't lose _you, too."_

"Leia… I will _always_ be with you." Ben promised. "After you've escaped, seek out Ahsoka. Then, you shall both go to the _Dagobah System._ There, you shall learn from _Yoda,_ the Jedi Master who taught me… I _beg you,_ Leia. Stay _safe._ Learn the ways of the Force. Save the Rebellion. Save the _galaxy."_

Leia's lips trembled and she hugged her old friend tight. "I _will._ I _promise…_ May the Force be with you."

"Goodbye, my friend…" Ben sadly returned her embrace. "May the Force be with _you."_

The elder Jedi cautiously made his way out of the ship and headed for the station's power control room. Mara comforted Leia as they sat back down, when she saw R2 was plugged into her communication hub. "Hey! What do you think you're _doing?!"_

The astromech bleeped, rapidly, in response. "What's he _saying?"_ Leia asked, 3PO.

 _["I'm not quite_ sure, _Madam. He says 'I've_ found _him,' and keeps repeating 'he's here.'"]_

"Who?"

R2-D2 twisted his head around and activated a hologram of an old Imperial Officer and Darth Vader. The two women listened closely at the conversation between them.

 _["We have reached the planet Dantooine, as instructed, Grand Moff, sir."]_ A voice sounded. _["We_ have _found what appears to be a Rebel base, but it seems to have been_ abandoned _for quite some time. We are beginning our search around the neighboring systems."]_

 _["He_ lied." _]_ The Grand Moff snarled, angrily. _["Organa_ lied _to us!"]_

 _[_ _ **"I told you, Tarkin."**_ _]_ Vader replied. _[_ _ **"The prince would**_ **never** _ **consciously betray the Rebellion. His**_ **resolve** _ **is as strong as his**_ **will."** _]_

 _["We'll see about_ that!" _]_ Tarkin snapped. _["Have him_ executed _at once!"]_

"Wait…" Leia's eyes widened in horror. "The prince is _here?!"_

"Prince?" Mara was confused. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"We gotta _save_ him!" Leia grabbed a blaster out of a crate and marched to the exit. But Mara blocked her path.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa,_ hair-buns!" Mara reasoned. "You _promised_ that old man you'd stay _safe._ And marching into the _detention center_ doesn't exactly _fall_ under that category."

"But he didn't _know_ that he was here! They're gonna _kill_ him!"

"Better _him_ than _us!"_ Mara snorted, sitting down in her chair. "If he's _royalty,_ that means he's _tight_ with the Empire! His kind make their profit off of the _weak_ and _downtrodden._ They _say_ they care about their loyal subjects, but they never _act_ like it. I say _good riddance."_

Leia grumbled in frustration at her friend's apathy. She had to help the prince, but she knew she couldn't do it alone. She needed Mara's help. Then, she got a brilliant idea. She, slyly, walked past Mara towards the exit, and gave her a final glance.

"Y'know… now that Alderaan's _gone,_ this prince is probably your best chance to get the other _eighteen thousand credits_ you were promised…"

As Leia walked out the exit, Mara frowned, indignantly. " _Damn it."_ She muttered, and followed Leia outside.

 _["Um, excuse me, Madam?"]_ 3PO called. _["What should R2 and I do if the officers return before_ you _do?"]_

"Lock the door." Leia answered, tossing him a comm-link.

The two women carefully crept down the halls of the Death Star, searching for an effective disguise for Leia. At last, Mara spotted a stormtrooper whose height matched her own. They ambushed him, and Leia donned his uniform. Now, they could move about a bit more freely. Once they arrived at the detention center, they automatically counted all staff and troopers present.

"May I _help_ you?" The warden asked, with a cocked eyebrow.

"Shift change." Mara replied with a steady tone.

"I wasn't _notified."_ He responded. "I'll have to-"

Mara cut him off with a direct shot to the forehead. "Now, Leia! Get 'em all!" The two women took cover behind the warden's desk and fired at their enemies. Once the coast was clear, Mara scrolled through the prisoner manifest. " _Here_ he is. Cell 2187. I'll _cover_ you."

Leia hurried to the cell, took off her helmet, and opened the cell door. Her heart broke at the sight of the prince. His clothes were shredded and torn, his flesh covered in scratches and bruises, and tears stained his cheeks. She entered the cell to wake him up, shaking him gently.

Luke's eyes fluttered open. His vision slightly blurred, but when it improved, he was surprised to see the person before him. "Since when does the Empire allow _women_ into the military?"

"Huh? Oh, the _uniform."_ Leia shook her head. "No, I'm Leia Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

"Y-you're _who?"_ Luke sat up, rubbing his wounds.

"I'm here to _rescue_ you!" Leia repeated. "I've got your _R2-unit_ with the message! I'm here with Ben Kenobi!"

"Ben Kenobi?!" Luke's full attention was now fixed on Leia. "Where _is_ he?!"

"C'mon!" Leia ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the conference room, Darth Vader had been meditating for some time. Tarkin patiently waited for him to explain his bizarre behavior, unsure of what to make of it. Finally, the Sith Lord rose from his seat. **"He is** _ **here."**_ He stated. **"Obi-Wan Kenobi."**

"That is _preposterous."_ Tarkin rebuked. "What could _possibly_ make you think that?"

 **"A** _ **tremor**_ **in the Force."** Vader elaborated. **"The last time I felt it, it was in the presence of my old master."**

"The Jedi are _dead,_ my friend." The Grand Moff insisted. "You and the Emperor are the _last_ traces of their ancient religion." Suddenly, he received an alert from one of his commanders.

 _["Sir! The detention center has been breached! Prince Organa is attempting an escape!"]_

 **"Obi-Wan** _ **is**_ **here. He has come for the prince."**

"If so, he must not be allowed to _escape."_ Tarkin agreed.

 **"Escape is not his** _ **plan.**_ **I must face him,** _ **alone."**_

Tarkin watched as the Emperor's apprentice left to face his old master, while activating the comm-link once again. "Commander, send an alert. Do _not_ let Prince Organa escape."

* * *

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Author's note: Before you all ask, yes, I made Garrus Jade up. Also, I just went to see** _ **The Last Jedi…**_ **AND IT. WAS. AWESOMER THAN AWESOME!**


	6. Escape The Death Star

Obi-Wan Kenobi cautiously snuck through the halls of the Death Star, searching for the hangar's control room. Using the Force as a guide, he easily avoided every stormtrooper and officer that blocked his path. When he reached the generators that powered the tractor beam, all he needed was to shut down the main power outlets.

For a moment, he believed he would be able to return to the ship. But as he made his way back to the docking bay, his faint hope disappeared. A familiar ripple in the Force, one that he last felt on Mustafar, sent a painful chill throughout his body. The Anger, the fear, the hate; it was all too familiar to him. Taking a deep breath as he realized what awaited him, he readied his lightsaber and continued down the long hallway.

Standing there, blocking his path, was the sinister Darth Vader. Obi-Wan's greatest regret. The dark lord of the Sith wielded his lightsaber, igniting the deep red blade as he moved towards his former teacher. Obi-Wan responded by igniting his own weapon, kneeling into a defensive stance.

 **"I've been** _ **waiting**_ **for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again,** _ **at last."**_ The Sith Lord confidently stopped in front of his opponent, angling his lightsaber to strike. **"The circle is now** _ **complete.**_ **When I left you, I was but a** _ **learner.**_ **Now,** _ **I**_ **am the master."**

"Only a master of _evil,_ Darth." The Jedi retorted, sourly, as he blocked his former student's attack. Flashes of crimson and turquoise lit up the walls as their energized weapons clashed against each other. The two opponents locked gazes, anticipating every move the other would make.

But nineteen years in exile had left Obi-Wan out of practice. All he could do was deflect and block each blow, trying not to let the blade touch him. Luckily, he didn't have to defeat Vader, he just needed to give Leia and Mara enough time to escape with the droids.

 **"Your powers are** _ **weak,**_ **old man!"** Vader taunted. **"Yet, you don't seem** _ **afraid.**_ **Did you** _ **purposely**_ **come here to die?"**

"You can't _win,_ Darth." Obi-Wan smiled. "I may have grown _old,_ but in my exile, I have learned things that _no Sith lord_ could _ever_ teach you. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could _possibly_ imagine."

The dark lord sneered, ignoring the enigmatic remark as he continued to attack. **"You should** _ **not**_ **have come back."**

"I shall not _abandon you,_ old friend…" The Jedi replied. "Not _this time."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Leia and Luke rushed into the detention center's hub to meet with Mara. "Put your _helmet_ on, kid." She ordered. "We might be able to pull this off."

The trio entered the elevator, which, thankfully, only had one trooper inside. "Where are you taking the prince?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Orders are, he is to be _executed."_ Mara said with a level tone. "We were dispatched to process him."

The trooper nodded in understanding, but then; "What's the _authorization code?"_

"Oh, um…" Mara rubbed the back of her neck in discomfort. She hadn't thought that far ahead. So instead, she whipped out her pistol and shot him in the gut. "Here, your highness. Put this _on."_

"Look what you _did…"_ Luke gasped. "I can't _believe_ what you just did!" Despite the sudden outburst, he did as instructed and put the armor on over his clothes. But before he put on the helmet, he turned to face Leia. "So, you're with the _Rebellion?"_

"Uh…" Leia felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of the prince. Despite the bruise on his left cheek, and the scrapes on his forehead, he was very handsome. Growing up on Tatooine, she only ever dated one man; Biggs Darklighter. But they ended it when he left to join the Academy. "Y-yes…" She stammered, giddly. It wasn't a complete lie, as she planned to join the Rebel Alliance her entire life. "We _are_ with the Rebellion."

"Ugh, I'm gonna be _sick."_ Mara gagged.

"What's _her_ problem?" Luke whispered.

"Oh, don't mind her." Leia rolled her eyes under the helmet. "She hasn't had her _death sticks_ in a while."

"Hey, I'm the _brains_ of this little rescue mission, hair-buns!" Mara snapped. "So why don't you show a little _gratitude?!"_

Just then, they came to the docking bay's level. Unfortunately, Luke and Leia weren't wearing their helmets, and they were spotted by a platoon. "Stop right there! Blast them!"

Mara reflexively shot the first trooper she saw, and pulled out her lightsaber to scare off the others. "Split up!" She shouted. "Head to the ship!"

"No, wait!" Leia called out to her, but it was no good. Mara chased after the other stormtroopers with her magenta blade swinging wildly.

"She's either _brave, stupid,_ or _suicidal."_ Luke snorted.

"Come on, let's get to the ship!" Leia decided, and she led her new friend to the hangar. They both put on their helmets and ran as quickly as they could to the _Twilight._ They were lucky enough to avoid the patrol that was chasing after Mara, but it would have been too suspicious to head to the hangar, directly. They tried to maneuver through the intricate maze, until Leia almost ran off of a ledge. Luckily, Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her back to safety.

The prince looked down into the seemingly endless chasm. "I think we took a _wrong turn."_

"No, _really?"_ Leia quipped, sarcastically, taking the helmet off. "I can't see a _thing_ in this bucket!"

A stray laser blast knocked the helmet out of her hand, sending it down into the chasm. Luke fired at the troopers behind them, and closed the blast door. "There's no _lock!"_ He exclaimed.

"We'll worry about that _later!"_ Leia surmised. "We need to get _across!_ Find the controls that extend the bridge!"

"Uh, _right here!"_ He pressed the buttons on the control panel, but the door opened just as it reached the other side.

"Freeze!" The officer ordered. "Hand over your weapons!" Luke and Leia set their blasters on the ground and put their hands in the air, when Leia got an idea.

"I have _one more…"_ She offered. The Imperial soldiers kept their blasters trained on her as she reached under her armor. In one swift motion, Leia decapitated the two stormtroopers with her father's lightsaber, and then stabbed the third.

"You're a _Jedi?"_ Luke asked, astonished.

"Eh, it's a _work in progress."_ Leia shrugged. Suddenly, Luke picked his blaster back up and fired past her head. Leia looked back just in time to see another stormtrooper fall, screaming, into the chasm.

"Can't let you do _all_ the work." Luke chuckled.

They proceeded down the halls until they found Mara hiding in the corner. "Oh, good… glad you guys could _make it."_ She snarked.

"Well, we ran into some _friends."_ Leia panted.

The trio cringed at the sight of twenty stormtroopers surrounding the _Twilight._ Even with their blasters and lightsabers, they knew they'd never get past all of them in one piece. But fate smiled upon them when a faint noise drew the attention of the entire armada.

"Where are they going?" Leia asked.

"Who _cares?!"_ Mara shoved her. "Now's our chance, _go!"_ The group stealthily rushed over to the ship. Mara and Luke made it to the ramp, with Leia not far behind.

"Ben?" The girl froze in her tracks as she looked over to the source of their good fortune. On the other side of the hangar, her old friend was battling the most hated man in the galaxy. The old Jedi master glanced over at the farm girl he had protected for so long; the young woman who was the closest thing he had to a daughter. But the time had come for her to follow her own path. He held his lightsaber in front of his chest, leaving himself defenseless.

Vader cut his enemy down, and Obi-Wan vanished from the physical world.

" _NO!"_ Leia cried. The stormtroopers turned around, firing at the _Twilight_ and its passengers. Leia returned fire, aiming at the Sith lord who stomped on Kenobi's robes in confusion.

"Leia!" Luke called out to her as he dodged the blasterfire. "Leia, _come on!"_ But Leia wouldn't listen, she wanted to kill Darth Vader. "Leia, it's _too late!"_

"Blast the _doors,_ Leia!" Mara advised as she laid down covering fire. Once the adrenaline finally wore off, Leia's mind began to clear, and she saw reason. She successfully destroyed the door's control panel, closing the doors just as Vader began to walk towards them.

Mara checked to make sure that her friend was onboard before starting the ship's engine. The _Twilight_ lifted into the air and exited the docking bay. "Let's hope that old man got that tractor beam down, or this is gonna be _one short trip!_ Alright, _hold tight!"_ She punched the accelerator, and they speeded away from the Death Star. But the hyperdrive would need time to process the coordinates, and her scanners were picking up four TIE fighters closing in.

Leia had hidden away in the cargo hold. She sat down on the cold floor, resting her head on one of the crates as her droids tried to comfort her. Luke took off his cape and put it around her shoulders. "I can't believe he's _gone…"_ She whimpered.

"There was _nothing_ you could have done, Leia." Luke said, gently.

"That's what _he_ said when the Imperials killed my family." She rubbed her eyes. "When will there be a time when I _can_ do something for the people I care about?"

"You can start _now,_ hair-buns!" Mara panted as she poked her head through the door. "We're gonna have _company_ in a minute, and I need a _gunner."_

Leia and Luke rushed up to the command deck, taking their seats at the control console. Leia took the cannon's control stick, Luke operated the monitor, and Mara held the ship steady until they could make the jump to hyperspace. The scanner beeped, furiously, indicating that the enemy fighters were getting closer. "Here they come!" Luke warned.

Four painful screeches filled the cabin as the TIE fighters began their attack. The lights flickered as the deflector shields were bombarded with green energy blasts. Leia retaliated, but achieved no direct hits. "They're coming too _fast!"_ She exclaimed in frustration.

"They're coming _back!"_ Luke shouted.

This time, Mara managed to evade the blasts, giving Leia a clean shot. The farm girl hit the TIE fighter, giving her a boost in confidence. "Take _this!"_ She cheered as she hit another one. The _Twilight_ rocked again, having taken another hit.

"C'mon, Leia! You can _do_ it!" Mara encouraged.

"The last two are coming in _fast!"_ Beads of sweat rolled down Luke's forehead as the fighters closed in. "Oh, I have a _bad feeling_ about this!"

Leia focused on the task at hand, trying to pinpoint the right place to hit the fighters. At last, she locked on to the closest target, fired, and sent it crashing into the last. Mara exhaled in relief while Luke and Leia hugged in excitement.

"You _did_ it!" Luke praised.

 _["Madam Leia! Help! I think I'm broken! R2, this is all_ your _fault!"]_

Leia rolled her eyes and went down to the cargo bay to help her droids. In the meantime, Luke sat down next to their pilot. "You were great, _too_ , y'know."

"Well, it was certainly _exciting."_ Mara chuckled. "So, where's this _Rebel base,_ your highness?"

Luke opened his mouth to answer, but his eyebrows knitted together in contemplation. "That was _too easy…"_ He thought out loud. "Don't you think?"

Mara thought for a moment. During her brief time in the Imperial fleet, she had learned several strategies they used to flush out fugitives. One time, when she was working under General Veers, he sacrificed an entire star destroyer so that the pirates they were chasing could falsely believe they had one, unwittingly leading Veers' dreadnaught to the pirates' den.

"They're _tracking_ us!" Luke realized it just as soon as she did. "We can't go to the Rebel base! Not in _this_ ship! We need to-!"

"Hey, hey, _hey!"_ Mara soothed. "Calm down… we can _lose_ them. I promise. I have a friend in the outer rim who owes me some _favors._ We can stop by and get help."

"But, that'd just lead the Empire to _him,_ wouldn't it?" Leia sounded confused.

Mara laughed. "If I know him, he'll be _grateful._ He's been looking for an _excuse_ to _ditch_ the place for a while, now. Still, I'll _call ahead_ and give him a heads up."

Luke sighed, anxiously. "I hope you know what you're _doing."_ He turned his head to look at the astromech. "We _can't_ let the Empire get their hands on R2."

"Will you _calm down?!"_ Mara snapped. "What's so _important_ about that droid, anyway? What's he _carrying?"_

"A complete, technical readout of that _battle station_ we were on." Luke answered. "I just hope that when the Alliance analyzes the data, a _weakness_ can be found. It's not over, _yet."_

"It is for _me,_ sweetheart!" The pilot snorted, indignantly. "Let's get something _straight;_ I'm not in this for your _revolution._ I just want my _money-_ I expect a _compensation_ for what we've put my ship through-got it?"

Luke angrily crossed his arms and scowled at the woman. "You don't have to _worry_ about that. I'm a man of my _word,_ and I promised you _both_ a reward. So, if _money_ is all you care about, _that's_ what you'll get." The young prince got up from his seat and proceeded to the cargo bay. Anything to get away from Mara. "Your friend is quite a _handful."_ He told Leia. "My mother was right: outer rim women _are_ presumptuous. I'd be surprised if she actually _cares_ about anyone other than _herself."_

"... _I_ care." Leia whispered as he left. The Jedi in training sat down next to her friend, twiddling her thumbs. "So, uh, Mara… what do you think of Luke?"

"Right now? I'm trying _not_ to."

"Good." Mara noticed the relieved smile on Leia's face. A playful thought popped into her head as she continued to set the coordinates for their destination.

" _Then again,_ what with how _big_ and _strong_ I am, I've never really _met_ a man who had the _balls_ to speak to me like that." She smirked, mischievously. "Kinda _hot._ What do _you_ think? You think a _regal prince_ and a _tall, busty, red-haired woman_ like me could ever-?"

"No!" Leia said, bluntly.

Mara laughed, lightly, and activated the hyperdrive. Within a few short hours, the _Twilight_ arrived at Mara's suggested detour. Leia peered through the viewscreen of the ship, drinking in the dazzling lights and brilliant ships on the surface.

"What planet is _this?"_ She asked.

"It's not a _planet,_ hair-buns." Mara explained as she prepped for landing. "It's a _gambling station_ built on a _dwarf planet_ on the edge of the Corellian System. One man owns the _whole place._ Talon Karrde; a specialist in _smuggling_ and _information broking._ "

"How do we know he won't _sell us out?"_ Leia sounded nervous.

"Relax, kid. The reason he hasn't gotten the attention of the Empire _or_ the Rebellion is because Karrde likes to keep himself _neutral._ Uses the information he's given to _hide_ from both sides while turning it into a _profit._ Hell, you can't call a friend on a _commlink_ without Talon Karrde hearing every word."

"And do you think he'll _help_ us?"

"He _will_. _"_ Mara nodded, confidently. "Like I said; he _owes_ me."

* * *

Back on the Death Star, Tarkin and Vader had gone up to the command deck. The Grand Moff of the Imperial fleet ordered the Death Star's flight crew to prepare a jump to hyperspace. "Are you _certain_ we have a lock on them?"

 **"The ship has gone to the outskirts of the** _ **Corellian System,**_ **Tarkin."** Vader assured his comrade. **"This will be a day** _ **long remembered**_ **. It has seen the end of** _ **Kenobi,**_ **it will soon see the end of the** _ **Rebellion."**_

"I'm taking a big _risk,_ Vader." Tarkin sneered. "It had better _work."_

With that, the Death Star set course for the Corellian System.

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Author's note: Anybody catch that** _ **Indiana Jones**_ **reference I threw in?**


	7. Mara's Friend

The _Twilight_ circled around the casino station, looking for a place to land. Once they were safely on the ground, Mara had finally changed out of her disguise and into an elegant ball gown. Leia and Luke were most impressed. "Heh. Talon has a bit of an _acquired taste."_ The pilot explained. "Which means you should probably put _this_ on, hair-buns." Leia caught a beautiful white dress that sparkled in the light.

"For me?" Leia smiled and held the dress up to her frame, checking the size.

"It's an _old dress_ from when I was working with Karrde." Mara said. "It might be a little _snug,_ but it'll do for now." With that, Mara exited the ship to talk with the landing pad's valet.

Leia went back to the cargo bay to change. By the time she got back up, she saw Luke doing his best to straighten out his own outfit and rub out the stains. As he did his best to clean himself, Leia noticed a small piece of wood tied to a string sticking out of his coat pocket. "What's _that?"_ She asked.

It took a second for Luke to find what she was pointing at. "Oh, _this."_ He replied with a sad smile. "It belonged to my mother. My _real_ mother. She told me it was a gift from my father when they were _younger._ Supposedly, it brings _good fortune."_

"Your _real_ mother?" Leia sounded confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain _another time."_ Luke dismissed. "Let's not keep Mara _waiting."_

Leia gasped in pure delight as she saw the city with her own eyes. Growing up, she had read stories about fancy dinner parties where the wealthiest men and women in the galaxy would come to discuss politics and business. She had always dreamed of being able to experience the same pleasures and festivities the upper-class was so familiar to. "It's _beautiful…"_ She breathed.

"Yeah, _one thing's for sure;_ Talon knows how to show folks a _good time."_ Mara nodded.

The trio kept walking until they came upon the largest hotel building of the entire city. The marble steps led to dual golden doors, opened by a pair of neatly-dressed gentlemen. The inside of the build was even more spectacular than the outside. Leia was in awe of the crystalline chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, the silver fountain in the center that overflowed with sparkling water, the lavender draped that adorned the beautiful stained-glass windows, and most of all, the people.

Everywhere she looked, she saw people of different races talking, laughing, eating, and drinking. One man sat near the dining area, filling the air with the melodious sounds from his grand keybed. A Rodian woman offered her a refreshment from a silver tray, which she graciously accepted. By the time Mara had found the person she needed to speak with about Talon Karrde, Leia had decided this place was simply wonderful.

However, she noticed that her royal friend didn't seem to share her sentiment. "Luke, what's wrong?"

" _Look_ at them." He answered. "How can they be so _calm,_ so _carefree,_ when there is a _war_ that's tearing the galaxy apart? Don't they _realize_ what's at stake?"

Suddenly, Leia didn't feel so happy anymore. In all of her excitement, she had almost forgotten about their mission. She remembered the deaths she was determined to avenge, allowing her mind to clear. They'd find a way to the Rebel base and stop the Empire. They had too.

Suddenly, a menacing bark came from the elevator, and two large canine beasts treaded over to the three of them.

"Vornskrs!" Luke called out. He and Leia backed behind Mara as the canines closed in on them. Mara knew why they were attacking; vornskrs hunted Force-sensitive prey, including potential Jedi. Luckily, she knew just what to do. She planted her feet, firmly, and pointed to the ground.

" _SIT!"_

Terrified, the vornskrs obeyed her sharp command, and everyone went back to their activities. _"Sturm! Drang!_ Where _are_ you?!" A voice called out. Mara smiled and crossed her arms as she spotted the source. A human man dressed in a sharp tuxedo froze in place when he found his pets, and the people with them. Talon Karrde laughed, heartily, stroking his beard as he proceeded.

"Oh, my _goodness!"_ His smile spread from ear-to-ear as he welcomed the tall woman with a strong hug. " _Mara Jade!_ It has been _far_ too long!"

"It's good to see you, too, Talon!" Mara replied. The two old friends kissed each other's cheeks before breaking the embrace.

"Uh, Mara…" Talon suddenly looked nervous. "I can't help but wonder _why_ you've come back after so long… please tell me there is not a _five-year-old_ child waiting in your ship for me?"

"He's _six."_ Mara corrected. Karrde nearly fainted from shock before Mara playfully punched him in the arm. "I'm _kidding!"_ She laughed.

"Oh, ho ho _ho!"_ Talon chuckled in relief. "You _never fail_ to tell a joke, my dear. Come! Come! Let's take this _private party_ to my _private quarters!"_

They followed the suave connoisseur into his office at the penthouse suite, where he invited them to sit down. "I don't believe you've introduced me to your new _friends,_ yet, Mara."

"I am Prince Luke Organa of Alderaan, Mr. Karrde." Luke extended his hand.

"Oh, ho ho _ho!"_ Karrde chuckled as he returned the greeting. "My boy, 'Mr. Karrde' was my _father._ You may call me _Talon."_

"Nice to _meet you,_ Talon." Leia smiled. "I'm _Leia._ Leia Skywalker."

"Well, _hello there,_ my dear…" Talon kissed her hand, gently. "Always a pleasure to have such a _lovely lady_ like you in my presence." After the formalities were out of the way, Karrde turned back to Mara. "So, have you _told them_ what you did for me?" Mara shook her head, enticing another infectious smile to spread across his lips.

"So, _there I was;_ in the Outer Rim, hopelessly lost…" Karrde spoke, dramatically. "When I was _cornered_ by at least _ten pirate ships!_ Just when I thought I was _done for,_ this _ugly bucket of bolts,_ piloted by two women, one _human_ and one _togruta,_ soaring through space and _blasting_ their ships to pieces!" Mara rolled her eyes. "Afterwards, I _demanded_ that they let me give their ship a _much needed_ upgrade, and told them that I was _forever_ in their debt."

"Good, 'cause I'm here to _collect."_ Mara cut to the chase. "We've got the Empire on our tail and need a _clean ship."_

"Is that _so?"_ Talon almost sounded pleased. "Is it possible they are following you, _right now?"_

"Most likely." Mara shrugged.

"Excuse me one moment…" Talon opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a commlink. "Attention, this is your host, Talon Karrde. I have just received word that _the Empire_ will soon be invading this city with the intention to _kill._ Please proceed to the emergency escape transports at docking bays 4475 through 4489 in a _calm_ and _orderly fashion."_

The building practically shook from the sound of people scattered across the asteroid, screaming as they rushed to evacuate. "Well, now that _that's_ taken care of…" Karrde stood up. "Let us retreat to my private garage. It's been a _long time_ since the _Wild Karrde_ got some exercise. Prince Organa? Why don't you and Ms. Skywalker go on ahead. I need to _talk_ with Mara."

"Whatever you say, Talon." Luke nodded and led Leia out the door.

Mara looked at her old friend, unsure what to make of the odd look on his face. "What?"

"Mara… I _recognize_ the prince. He's with the _Rebellion,_ isn't he?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I can see the _look_ in your eyes…" Talon carefully took Mara's hands into his own. "The look of a person who just wants to _run._ I am _no Jedi,_ but I can't help but feel like you _belong_ with the Alliance."

"Are you _kidding me?"_ Mara scoffed. "Why should _I_ risk my life for _anyone?_ Nobody ever risked _their_ life for me."

" _Garrus_ did." The moment he said that, Mara froze up in shock. Her eyes twitched, slightly, from the tears trying to break free. "When you were a child, you and your brother fled to _Dantooine,_ where you were finally cornered by a Mandalorian in green Death Watch armor. He hid you away, gave you his lightsaber, and that was the last time you ever saw him."

"I told you that when I was _drunk_ and _vulnerable!"_ Mara snapped. "What right do _you_ have to bring it up?!" Her voice cracked a bit. "I watched the Republic he _swore_ to protect turn _against him!_ I _heard_ him die at the hands of that _bounty hunter,_ and it's _haunted me,_ ever since!"

"And what do you think the last thing Garrus felt was?" Both of Talon's eyebrows lifted up. _"Fear_ because he was about to _die?_ Or _contentment_ knowing that he died _protecting his sister?_ Having something _worth_ dying for?"

Mara wiped her eyes and stood up. "We have to _go. Now."_

* * *

By the time the Death Star arrived out of hyperspace, the _Wild Karrde_ had already lifted off. Mara flew the _Twilight_ into its cargo bay, and the group sped off. "So, your majesty, where _to?"_

"Are you _certain_ that they can't track us?" Luke asked, cautiously.

"Indeed." Karrde nodded. "Not only will the escape ships have left plenty of _hyperspace trails_ to throw their scanners off, but _my ship_ has a _ghost chip_ connected to the hyperdrive. They couldn't track us even if they _tried."_

Luke thought for a moment. If he were to make the wrong decision, he would jeopardize the sanctity of the Rebel Alliance, and all of their efforts would be in vain. But at the moment, he had no other options but to trust this man. "Yavin 4." He said, at last. "The Rebel base is hidden on _Yavin 4."_

"Then _sit tight!"_ Talon punched the coordinates into his nav-computer and activated the hyperdrive just as the dwarf planet exploded. "It will take us at least _half an hour_ to get to Yavin. So, _rest_ while you can."

Luke sighed, heavily. No turning back, now. He turned his attention to Leia, the humble woman who saved his life. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a kinship with her that almost seemed to be missing his whole life. "So, uh…" He tried. "How-when will you become a Jedi?"

"Well, I'm not _sure."_ Leia blushed, slightly. "I mean, Master Kenobi _died_ on that battle station, but he told me to find a woman we met on Tatooine… _Ahsoka,_ I think. He said she would take me to somebody named _Yoda."_

"Ahsoka _Tano?"_ Luke's face brightened up.

"You _know_ her?" Leia smiled.

"My father told me she's a secret _operative_ that recruits others to the Rebel cause." Luke spoke with genuine admiration. "She uses the codename 'Fulcrum' to hide from the Empire. She is a _hero."_

"That's a _shame."_ Mara entered the control room. "Heroes _die._ And then, people _forget_ about them."

Luke's eyes flared with anger. "My parents _risked their lives_ to put the Rebellion together!" He snarled. "They have spread _hope_ across the _entire galaxy!_ That hope will be what takes down the Empire and _restores_ the Republic!"

"Luke, calm down!" Leia tried to act as a mediator, but now Mara was growing angry.

"What good is _hope_ when you're up against something that can blow up a _fucking planet?!"_

"There's a _weakness!"_ Luke refuted. "There _has_ to be!"

" _Yeah?!"_ Mara looked as if she were about to hit him. "And what if there _isn't?!_ Where's your _hope,_ then?!"

"I suppose you'd prefer if we just _run and hide,_ while the Empire continues to trample the people of the galaxy underfoot?! Because all that matters is our _own personal gain!"_

Mara snorted, pointing an accusing finger. "Oh, give me a _break_ _!"_ She chortled. "What the hell would a _prince_ know about _oppression?!_ Alderaan was one of the _key components_ of the Empire! You and your family were _rich_ and _powerful!_ Sipping _drinks_ out of silver cups and-"

"I know _exactly_ what it feels like to be oppressed by the Empire!" Luke interrupted. This time, his voice carried more power. Everyone else, even Talon, looked startled by his furious tone. "Because I wasn't _always_ a prince! I had to live on the _streets_ of Naboo until I was _six years old!_ I had to _watch_ my mother _struggle_ and _beg_ for food until she _died_ of the sickness that plagued her world! The sickness that Palpatine could have _prevented_ but _didn't_ because of how _reluctant_ Naboo was when it came to his policies!"

Mara's anger had washed away. Despite having cut herself off from the Force, she could still sense the pain and agony in the young man's eyes. One of her skills that helped her survive was spotting liars, but every word he said sounded completely true. "But… that doesn't make any _sense…"_ She stammered. "H-how did you _become_ the prince of Alderaan?"

Luke let out a heavy sigh, trying to calm himself. He straightened his posture and looked around at the rest of his company. "King Organa…" He elaborated. "He came to Naboo to deliver the medicine after the government finally agreed to Palpatine's demands. He was supposed to meet the Queen but… he…" Luke struggled to find the right words. "I don't _know…_ he _found me._ He _saw_ my mother die right in front of me, and he did what _no one else_ ever would have: he _took me in._ He brought me _home._ He and his wife _raised_ me _. Taught_ me. _Loved_ me as if I were their _own."_

Leia rubbed his shoulders, trying to help him calm down. "He is the one who _gave me_ hope when I had _none._ He encouraged me to _join_ the fight against the Empire, not _run away_ from it. And now… now he's _gone…"_ He clenched his fists as streaks of tears ran down his face. "And so is my _mother… and_ my _entire planet…_ Do you have _any idea_ what it's like to _lose_ someone you love?! To have a _burning desire_ to repay someone for what they did for you?! And to know that you will _never_ get that chance?!"

Leia hugged him tightly, crying as she shared a mutual feeling about her family back on Tatooine. But much to her surprise, Mara joined in the embrace, shedding tears of her own. "Believe me…" She whispered, sadly. "I _know…"_

Leia wiped her eyes. "You _do?"_ She asked, hoping that they might finally end this destructive dispute. Mara unclipped her lightsaber from her belt, and showed it to them.

"When the Jedi were _outlawed_ … my brother did his _best_ to keep me safe." Mara's lips trembled as she told her tale. "He took me away to Dantooine; because it was _safe,_ he said… but the Emperor started using _bounty hunters_ and his _Inquisitors_ to hunt down the rest of us… and one day… o-one day, someone _found us…"_ The woman shivered with grief, trying her best to finish.

"A _Mandalorian_ in green Death Watch armor had been chasing us for _weeks._ But Garrus knew he couldn't keep me _hidden_ forever… not when he had already been _marked._ So, he hid me in an old _farmhouse,_ gave me his lightsaber, and told me to wait until he came back for me…" She looked at her companions with watery eyes, knowing that she couldn't keep her emotions held back any longer. "And y'know _what…?_ I'm _still_ waiting for him to come _back_ for me…"

Mara finally dropped to her knees, burying her hands in her palms. Luke and Leia hugged her tight, sharing their grief. They didn't look up until a buzzing noise came from the control console. "Um, I hate to break up tha _group hug…"_ Talon said, softly. "But… we've _arrived."_

The trio got up from the floor and sat back down in their seats. As they came out of hyperspace, Talon circled the gas giant's moon, searching for a comm-signal. After a few failed attempts, a voice that was very familiar to the young prince sounded over the console.

 _["Attention, unknown shuttle, identify immediately or face hostile retaliation."]_

"Captain Antilles!" Luke called. "It's alright! It's _me!_ Luke! We request permission to land!"

 _["Prince Luke?!"]_ The voice sounded shocked. _["I-I need your access code to confirm your identity before you can land, your highness."]_

"Breha-2909202992!"

 _["Identity confirmed! You are_ clear _to land, sir!"]_

Luke sighed and leaned back in his seat. Once the _Wild Karrde_ landed, a large group of Rebel soldiers and figureheads came out of the base to greet the crew. Among them was an older woman in white robes and an older man in a standard Rebel officer uniform.

"Aunt Mon! Uncle Jan!" Luke exclaimed as he ran to give them both a hug.

"You're _safe!"_ General Dodonna sighed in relief. "When we heard about _Alderaan_ we feared the worst!"

"Where have you _been,_ Luke?" Senator Mothma of Chandrila cupped his face. "What have those _beasts_ done to you?"

"We'll talk about it _later."_ Luke replied. "But for now, we have _work_ to do. We have an R2-Unit that carries the plans provided by Rogue One. You must get it analyzed at once."

The others nodded in agreement and took the astromech to the computer room. The battle against the Death Star was drawing closer. And Leia knew she would be ready for it.

 **To Be Continued!**

 **To all my readers, I give you a Christmas gift with an early chapter! Merry Christmas to all and may the Force be with you!**


	8. A New Hope

Every Rebel soldier gathered in the main hall of the base. Even Mara and Talon watched as the data plans flashed over the screen. General Dodonna narrated the battle strategy as they went through the plans. "The Death Star is _heavily_ _shielded_ and carries a firepower more deadly than _half_ the Imperial fleet. It's defenses are designed to confront a _large-scale, direct_ assault. A small, one-man fighter _should_ be able to penetrate the outer defense."

One Rebel pilot lifted his hand. "Pardon me for asking, sir; but what good are _snub fighters_ going to be against a battle station of _that_ caliber?"

"Well, the Empire doesn't _consider_ a small, one-man fighter to be any threat. Or they'd have a _tighter_ _defense_. An analysis of the plans, provided by Rogue One and delivered by Prince Luke, has revealed a _weakness_ in the main system. A weakness so _small_ that the Empire hasn't even noticed, themselves." The screen enhanced the image of the Death Star until it came upon a narrow trench leading to an exhaust port. "However, the approach will not be _easy_. You must skim along this trench, and aim for this point; a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft is only _two meters wide,_ but it leads directly to the main reactor. A _precise hit,_ and _only_ a precise hit, will set off a chain reaction that will destroy the station. The shaft is _ray shielded,_ so you will have to use _proton torpedoes."_

"That's _impossible!"_ Captain Antilles called out. "Even for a _computer_."

"No, it's _not_." Leia corrected. "It's _not_ impossible. My uncle used to take me hunting for womp rats in our T-16 back home. _Their_ not much bigger than two meters."

"I'm sorry, _who_ are you?" Wedge crossed his arms. Leia didn't like the condescending tone the pilot was using with her, but luckily for her, neither did Luke.

 _"This…"_ He placed a hand on Leia's shoulder in defense. "Is the woman who rescued me from the Death Star, Captain. And I believe she is _entitled_ to her own opinion, don't you?"

"Y-yes, your majesty." The pilot stammered before turning back to the young woman. "I'm sorry, Ms…?"

"Skywalker." Leia replied, evenly. " _Leia_ Skywalker."

"Gentlemen, ladies, let's get _back_ on topic…" Dodonna interrupted. "We _cannot_ allow any other system to suffer the same fate as our beloved prince's home. By now, news of Alderaan's destruction will have spread across half the galaxy. It will not be _long_ before the regional governors allow their fear to force them to flock to the Empire. If we have any hope of stopping the Death Star, we must attack _now!_ Do we have any _volunteers?"_

"I've spoken to my squad." Captain Vander spoke up. " _Gold Squadron_ is ready."

"So is _Red Squadron."_ Captain Dries agreed.

" _I_ will help." Everyone turned to find the source of the voice. Luke, Leia, and Talon were dumbfounded when they saw the crimson-haired woman raising her hand into the air.

"Mara?" Talon breathed.

"You were _right_." She smiled, looking at her three friends. "You were _all_ right. It's time for me to stop running from my _past_ , and start moving towards the _future_."

"I can help _too!"_ Luke offered. "Captain Antilles _knows_ it! I even have my own X-Wing!"

"Then man your ships, and may the Force be with you." Dodonna concluded. The room cleared out, and everyone flocked to the hangar. Leia stuck close to Mara and Luke, hoping one of them could convince the general to give her a ship of her own. But Mara broke off from the group, speaking with Talon.

"You're sure I can't convince you to _stay?"_ She asked, hopefully.

"I'm sorry, my dear." The connoisseur smiled. "But I must remain _neutral_ in this situation. If it's any consolation, I'll be _rooting_ for you."

Mara punched him in the arm again, laughing lightly. "Well, take _care_ of yourself."

"Oh, don't _worry_." Karrde's smirk turned mischievous. "I have a _friend_ in the Cloud City of Bespin who owes _me_ some favors. Until we meet again, old friend."

After watching the Wild Karrde take off, Leia turned back to the prince. He was trying to help one soldier carry a heavy crate full of supplies to the flagship for when they would relocate to a new base. What happened next, no one knows for certain how it happened. But the crate slipped from the soldier's hands and fell to the floor. In a vain attempt to keep the supplies from breaking, Luke tried to lift it, himself before it crashed.

"Ow!" He cried. Leia, Mara, and Mon rushed over to his aide. "M-my hand! I think it's _broken!"_

"You can't pilot a ship with a busted hand." Antilles ordered. "I'm sorry, your highness. You'll have to sit this one out."

"Great." Dries muttered. "Now, we're one pilot short."

"No, we're _not_." Leia stepped in. "I can take his place! _I'll_ fly his ship!"

"You?" Dries cocked an eyebrow. "You're a _farmgirl_. What would _you_ know about flying an X-Wing?"

"I've seen the controls!" She pressed on. "It's not that different from a T-16. I can _do_ it." She turned back to her friend, begging him with her eyes. "Luke, I can _do_ _this_."

Luke thought for a moment. He hadn't known her for very long, but he had seen how she handled battle situations. The former farmgirl proved to have nerves of steel while fighting against his captors, and capable of knowing what the priorities were in stressful situations. At last, he made his decision. "... Captain Dries, get this woman a flight suit. She'll use _my_ ship."

"With all due respect, Prince Organa, you don't have the _authority_ to make a decision like that."

"The hell I _don't_." Luke snapped. "I am the rightful heir of Bail and Breha Organa, the founders of the Rebel Alliance to Restore the Republic. So, by _default_ , I now take their _place_ at the table."

"Very well, sir." Dries nodded. _"Come along,_ Ms. Skywalker. We'll get you suited up."

Leia beamed with joy as she followed the captain to the fitting room. But by the time she came back, the gravity of the situation became evident to her. She was about to fly off into battle against a battle station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. It was only with the help of Mara's ship and Ben's sacrifice that they were able to escape. She was afraid.

"Leia? Are you _alright?"_ Luke's voice brought her out of her trance.

"Oh, yeah… sorry, I guess I'm a little _nervous_." She admitted. "I wish _Ben_ was here…"

"Hey, it'll be alright." Luke gave her a soothing hug. "You can do it. I _believe_ in you."

The newly appointed Rebel pilot smiled in comfort at the warmth of his embrace. "Thanks."

"Oh, before I _forget_..." The prince kissed Leia's cheek, causing her face to redden. _"Thank you_ for saving my life."

Brushing her cheek, Leia watched as Luke followed the other generals and figureheads into the command room of the Yavin base. She made her way into the hangar, brushing her hand along the beautiful hull of the T-65 Starfighter she'd be flying.

"Hey, Leia!" A voice called out, excitedly.

The woman whipped around to see two more pilots running towards her. _"Cree?!"_ She gasped. "Biggs?! You're _here?!"_

 _"We're_ here?" The dark-skinned woman laughed. "We can't believe _you're_ here! How are you here?"

"It is a _long_ story." Leia hugged her friends. "One you are _not_ gonna believe!"

"Darklighter! Lamar!" Captain Dries interrupted the reunion. "I thought I told you to report to your fighters?"

"Sorry, sir." Biggs apologized. "We were just greeting our old friend."

"Ah, yes. The farmgirl." Dries looked Leia over with a mild expression. "Do you really think you can handle one of these, Skywalker?"

"Sir," Cree's eyebrows knitted together in slight frustration. "Leia Skywalker is the _best_ push-pilot on Tatooine. She can handle _anything_."

"Alright, then. Good luck to all of you." With that, Dries went to his own fighter.

"Well, catch up _later_ , Leia." Biggs smiled. "Right now, we've got a war to win."

"Right. Hey, guys… I _told you_ I'd make it." Leia's friends waved her off as they left. Just as she turned around, she bumped into the tall red-head she had gotten to know so well.

"You _okay_ , hair-buns?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Leia smiled. "You'll _be there_ for me, right?"

"Well, I _have to be."_ Mara chuckled. "I'm the _brains_ , remember?" The two shared a gentle laugh before Mara patted her friend on the shoulder. "May the Force be with you."

"... and _you_." With a renewed confidence, Leia strapped her helmet onto her head and marched up the ladder to Luke's X-Wing. She was just climbing into the cockpit as R2-D2 was being loaded into the ship. "This one's a little banged up, ma'am. Sure you don't want another one?"

"Not on your _life_." Leia chuckled. "That droid and I have been through a lot together. You _okay_ , R2?" The astromech whistled in excited affirmation while his protocol droid counterpart spoke up.

 _["Please be careful, R2. You've just got to come back."]_ C-3PO begged. _["You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?"]_

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Death Star, Grand Moff Tarkin and Darth Vader were explaining the situation to Emperor Palpatine.

 _["Prince Organa… escaped your custody?"]_ The hologram flickered as if it were being damaged by the repressed anger.

"My lord…" Tarkin kept a steady tone, trying not to worsen the situation. "We had taken _several_ precautions to ensure that escape was _impossible_ , but… he had _help_ in his escape."

 _["Perhaps I should have put_ Thrawn _in charge of my new weapon."]_ The Emperor growled. _["Nearly_ half _of his armada is manned by repurposed Confederate battle droids. That alien deserves even_ my _respect."]_

Tarkin grimaced. It was well-known across the galaxy that Palpatine held a deep-seated prejudice against all non-humans. The fact that he was currently favoring a blue-skinned chiss over the Grand Moff proved to be very insulting. "My lord, we are doing _everything_ we can to locate-"

 _["Tarkin… If you wish to remain in command of that battle station, you must_ prove _that you are worthy of it. Less you wish to share the same fate as Director Krennic."]_

 _"No_ , my lord."

 _["Then it is time for another demonstration. Target the planet_ Mon Calamari _, next. That should be_ more _than enough to sway those bureaucratic governors to swear their allegiance to the Empire."]_

"Yes, my lord." Tarkin bowed in fearful respect, and headed to the command deck.

Vader knelt down on one knee as his dark master turned his attention to him. **"My master…"**

 _["Rise, my friend…"]_ Vader did as instructed. _["You are to remain with Tarkin and see to it that there are no further setbacks."]_

 **"Yes, my master."** The hologram vanished and the Sith Lord proceeded to the command deck. Suddenly, the proximity alarm echoed throughout the entire facility. Vader quickened his pace until he came upon a military officer.

"Lord Vader!" He saluted. "Two Rebel squadrons have just come out of hyperspace. We are preparing the plasma cannons-"

 **"That will do no good."** Vader surmised. **"We must destroy them _ship-to-ship_. Scramble the fighters."**

"Yes, Lord Vader." As the fallen Jedi headed to the hangar to join the fight, the officer turned to Tarkin. "Sir, shall I prepare your shuttle for departure?"

 _"Evacuate?_ At the first sign of trouble?" The Grand Moff snorted. "I think you overestimate their chances."

* * *

While the Imperials rushed to their fighters, Gold squadron and Red squadron began their attack. "All wings, this is _Red Leader."_ Captain Dries called. "Report in."

"Red _Three,_ standing by."

"Red _Seven,_ standing by."

"Red _Two,_ standing by."

"Red _Four_ , standing by."

"Red _One,_ standing by."

"Red _Six,_ standing by."

"Red _Five_ , standing by." Leia answered, lastly. The Red squadron covered Gold squadron as they dove to the surface. Many of the pilots were frightened at the size of the battle station, but they steeled their nerves for the sake of the mission.

Both squadrons easily outmaneuvered the cannonfire as expected, making past the first barrier. Gold squadron prepared for their bombing run, while Red squadron and the Twilight attacked the cannons. But not long afterwards, the TIE fighters were scrambled and the hard part began. Gold squadron skimmed along the trench as planned. But three TIE fighters broke off from the attack and followed them.

Gold's Three and Seven did their best to protect Gold Leader, but what they didn't know was that Darth Vader was personally leading the attack against them. They never made it more than fifty kilometers before they were destroyed.

Dries took command. "Red Five, Red Seven, Red Three, on me! We're going in!"

Unfortunately, Darth Vader's fighter quickly intercepted and destroyed his ship. Leia, Biggs, and Cree watched in horror as Dreis crashed into the surface. "What do we do?" Cree shivered. "Guys, what do we do?!"

"We need to make the shot." Leia replied. "You two, _cover me!_ This X-Wing is equipped with _proton torpedoes!_ It can make the shot!"

"Are you sure we can get through that trench in time?" Biggs asked.

"It'll be just like _Beggar's Canyon_ back home!"

The three friends made their attack run, dodging the cannon fire until they were along the trench. Leia activated the targeting computer just as the TIE fighters approached. Cree's droid exploded as one fighter managed to hit her rear thruster. "Ah! I'm _hit!"_

"Get _clear,_ Cree!" Leia warned. "You can't do any good like that!"

"I'm sorry!"

 **"Let her go. Stay on the leader."** Vader ordered. The Sith Lord blasted Biggs' ship, killing him instantly.

Leia panicked. She was now completely alone; her mind was racing as the computer tried to lock onto the exhaust port. She never got to know her real parents, she had lost her aunt and uncle just yesterday, her would-be Jedi Master had been murdered only a few hours ago, and now, she was about to join them.

 _"~Use the Force, Leia!~"_

Leia blinked in confusion. The whole world around her began to slow down, blacking out with only a small red light in front of her. Her anxiety and fear washed away, as Ben's voice echoed in her mind.

 _"~Let go, Leia!~"_

Vader tried to lock onto the final ship, but his scanners wouldn't hold. **"The Force is strong with this one."** He realized.

 _"~Leia, trust me!~"_

Taking a deep breath, Leia reached across the control console and deactivated her targeting systems. _["Leia, you've switched off your targeting computer!"]_ Luke's voice came over the comm. _["What's wrong?!"]_

"Nothing! I'm alright!" Leia responded. Her X-Wing rocked, violently, and she lost contact with her astromech.

 **"I have you now!"** Vader cackled. But just as he was about to fire, the fighter to his left exploded. **"What?!"**

"WAAAAAH-HOOO!" Mara's ship swooped down, firing rapidly. The TIE on Vader's right took the next blow, knocking the Sith Lord away from the station as he spiraled out of control.

Leia smiled as Mara's voice came over her commlink. _["You're all clear, hair-buns! Now let's blow this thing and go home!"]_

Leia reached out with the Force, waiting for the right moment. At last, she pulled the trigger, and made a direct hit. She and Mara hastily flew away from the battle station.

The proton torpedoes detonated inside the main reactor, just as they were meant to. The hangars were the first to go, followed by the armory and communications hub. Grand Moff Tarkin and the other Imperial officers watched on in terror as the destruction quickly found them. The Death Star collapsed, and the terrible weapon of the Empire, twenty years in the making, ceased to exist.

 _["Great shot, hair-buns! That was one in a million!"]_ Mara's voice called again.

Leia leaned back in her seat as she joined the remaining members of Red squadron in hyperspace.

 _"~Remember… the Force will be with you… always.~"_

"Thank you, Master Kenobi." Leia breathed. When the group came out of hyperspace, the Twilight and Red squadron landed on the East side of the Yavin base, but Leia's landing gear had been damaged in the attack. Luckily, she was able to safely skidded across the West landing bay. The entire base emptied out before Leia was done exiting the cockpit.

"LEIA! LEIA!" Luke led the group, taking his friend into his arms and lifting her into the air. "You _did_ it! _You did it!"_

"Hey! Hair-buns!" Mara pushed her way past the crowd, and picked up the two with minimal effort.

"I _knew_ you'd be there for me! I just _knew_ it!" Leia laughed. But her smile quickly faded away as the repair crew carried a heavily damaged astromech out of the X-Wing. "Oh, no!"

 _["OH, MY GOODNESS!"]_ 3PO cried for his friend. _["R2! Can you hear me?! Say something!"]_

"You can _fix_ him, right?" Leia asked.

"Our men will get to work, _right away."_ Luke assured.

 _["Mistress Leia, if any of my parts or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them!"]_

"He'll be alright." Leia patted the droid on the back, and turned back to the crowd. Cree was the first to start cheering again.

"Let's hear it for _Leia Skywalker!"_ The crowd lifted Leia up onto their shoulders, carrying her back into the base.

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Author's notes: Cree Lamar is an OC. This will not be the last we see of her, I assure you.**

 **Oh, also; Luke breaking his hand? Could that be foreshadowing something…? NAAAAH!**


	9. Starkiller's Wrath

**Yavin 4.**

It had been one week since the destruction of the Death Star, and Leia was still being praised as the Rebellion's savior. Luke had insisted that they take time to give her and Mara a proper medal ceremony, even going so far as to have Leia ordered a new wardrobe for the occasion.

The Jedi in training was enjoying her time at the Yavin base, being included in all military meetings and even receiving proper training with a blaster. But it wouldn't be enough. She needed to fulfill Obi-Wan's wishes, seek out Ahsoka Tano and train with Yoda.

Unfortunately, her Jedi training would have to wait just a little longer. Although the Death Star had been destroyed, the Imperial fleet was still out there, and it would not take long for them to trace the hyperspace trail from the remains of the Death Star to Yavin 4. As she was helping load the Star Cruisers with supplies, Mara walked up to help, sporting a new jacket as well.

Leia was pleased to see her. "So, you got your _reward,_ right?" She teased. "What're you still doing _here?"_

"Well, as it turns _out,_ hair-buns _…"_ Leia admired how skilled Mara was at keeping up a smug expression. "A lot of _big-wigs_ here were _pretty damn impressed_ with my skills as a pilot. I got myself a _job."_

"Uh- _huh."_ Leia smirked. Deep down, she knew that the red-head was happy to finally belong to something.

As the two friends walked down the hangar, checking each ship's cargo, Mara heard a faint noise coming from a secluded part of the launch bay. She led her friend to the source of the noise, until they found the prince of Alderaan, wrapped in his own cape as he watched a holo-vid. He sounded as if he were crying.

"Luke…?" Leia's voice made his breath hitch as he realized that he was no longer alone. He stuffed his hand into his robe's pocket and turned to face the Rebellion's new heroines.

"Oh, hey guys!" The prince wiped his eyes and putting on a faux smile. "I was… just checking to see if we missed anything."

"Is that _right?"_ Mara cocked an eyebrow before forcefully reaching into his pocket. Despite his protests, Mara reactivated the holo-vid, showing an image of Bail and Breha Organa with a seven-year-old Luke. The two pilots shared a concerned look before facing their friend again. "Luke?"

"I-I'm _sorry…"_ Luke stammered. "It's just… I'm never gonna _see them_ again."

Leia pulled him into a tight hug. She cursed herself for not noticing this sooner. Of course she knew what it felt like to lose her family, but Luke had lost his entire planet as well. All of Alderaan's legacy now fell upon his shoulders. She wanted to say something that would make him feel better, but there were no words to help ease his troubled soul. All she could do was be there for him.

Suddenly, an alarm blared throughout the entire base, and the trio rushed to the command center. Pushing their way past the others, they found Senator Mothma and General Dodonna at the central communication hub in the control room. The seasoned general pressed the receiver button on the console, allowing the message to come through.

 _["General Dodonna! General Dodonna!"]_ An image of a Clone Trooper wielding two pistol blasters flickered onto the holo-projector.

"Yes, Captain Rex. What's _wrong?"_

 _["We need_ immediate evac _from the planet Ryloth!"]_ Rex fired twice at an unseen opponent as he ran with the commlink in his hand. _["Our battalion has been destroyed! Only… only a few of us left!"]_ The entire room was anxiously silent as the sound of painful screams were heard from the message.

"Was that _Spectre-3?"_ Dodonna sounded worried. "What's _happening_ out there, Captain?!"

 _["We're_ trapped, _General!"]_ Rex replied. _["This… new_ Inquisitor! _He's unlike_ any _we've encountered before! We can't hold out much_ longer, _sir! We need reinforceme-!"]_

The last thing the hologram showed was the clone captain as the commlink fell from his hand, ending the message. Everyone present was speechless. "Captain Rex?" Dodonna tried to bring the message back, but his efforts were in vain. "Captain Rex?! Do you copy?!"

* * *

 **Ryloth.**

Rex's commlink rolled away from his lifeless body, stopping at the foot of the man who killed him. The Inquisitor looked on as his armada of Stormtroopers continued their assault on the surviving Rebels who had taken refuge in the debris of ruined ships. The Imperial army had intercepted the Ghost Squadron and their platoon, damaging their ships so badly that they were forced to land on Ryloth.

Now, the Star Cruiser was in shambles as the Stormtroopers proceeded to fire at the hull. The survivors had taken refuge in the wreck, but it would not protect them forever. However, the cloaked figure knew it would still take a while to draw them out. Lifting his hand into the air, and opening his palm, he ordered his troops to cease fire.

A togruta woman wielding dual lightsabers peaked from her hiding place, surveying the damage. Her heart sank at the sight of Rex's lifeless body. But now was not the time for emotion. She retreated with the others back to the damaged _Ghost,_ taking a head count of each crewmember.

Kneeling on the ground, holding his palm against a cut, was Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios. One of the last survivors of the Lasat race, he prayed to the Ashla for a miracle to save his friends as he held his bo-rifle tight in his grip. Next to him, sitting on the destroyed frame of "Chopper," was Sabine Wren, a mandalorian freedom fighter who joined the Rebellion at an early age. Hera Syndulla, the ship's twi'lek pilot, breathed heavily as her lover, Kanan Jarrus, former Jedi padawan, looked after her. And lastly, Kanan's apprentice, Ezra Bridger, was anxiously pacing around the wreck, fiddling with his crude lightsaber in his palms.

"Grr…" Zeb groaned as he nursed his wounds. " _Monster…_ he's a freaking _monster."_

"I've never _sensed_ so much power in an Inquisitor before…" Kanan breathed heavily, leaning against the ship's wall. "It's as if he's a _true Sith."_

"He doesn't hold anything _back."_ Ezra was exhausted. "He almost took my _arm_ off."

"This is the _end."_ Sabine held her knees to her chest, fearfully. "We're all _dead."_

"No! _Never_ give up!" All eyes fell upon Ahsoka as she spoke. "Did you all suddenly _forget_ what our friends did _this week?_ Without the Death Star, the Empire is _that much closer_ to crumbling down! No matter how _bad_ it may seem, we will _always_ pull through! Remember; we are _Rebels!"_

Ezra and Kanan shared a confident smile, knowing that their friend was correct. The same smile passed on to Hera as she helped Zeb back to his feet. Even Sabine started to regain her composure. As long as they stuck together, all would be well.

"REBELS!"

The group jumped in shock, readying their weapons. Splitting up, they each peaked through a tear in the remains of their ship, trying to find the source of the voice, as it surrounded them. Not even Ahsoka could pinpoint his position.

"You are _surrounded!_ Your little _armada_ has been _vanquished!_ Make _peace_ with the Force, for _this_ is your final day amongst the _living!_ I am _nothing_ like the Inquisitors you have faced in the past! I have received my training from the great _Darth Vader, himself!_ You are the _first step_ in my quest to _snuff out_ the flames of the Rebellion! But you may take _comfort_ in knowing that I, Inquisitor Starkiller, am not _completely_ without mercy! I promise to grant _each_ of you an _honorable death!"_

A long, deafening silence filled the air. Ahsoka, Kanan, and Ezra lit up the ship with their lightsabers, while the others pointed their blasters through the cracks. Suddenly, slow, steady footsteps echoed around them, growing louder with each passing moment. Hera squinted as she searched for a target. "I can't _see_ anything!" She muttered.

"That _noise…"_ Ezra shuddered.

Ahsoka's eyes wandered around the wreck, trying to determine it's point of origin. "He's coming to face us… _alone."_ She breathed.

"We can't beat him!" Sabine cried.

"We _have_ to!" Kanan replied. "Just stick _together!"_

The footsteps grew louder still, prompting Ghost Squadron to huddle together. "He's _close._ But _where?"_ Zeb whispered.

"He's all _around_ us!" Sabine pointed her blasters in different directions, breathing erratically.

"Wait…" Ahsoka pointed to the largest opening in the hull. The group listened closely, hearing the footsteps getting louder. Zeb changed his bo-rifle into the melee configuration while Hera and Sabine kept their blasters ready.

"Steady…" Ahsoka breathed. _"Steady…"_

The footsteps stopped, abruptly, making the Rebels freeze in terror. No one would move a muscle, they didn't even dare to breath. _"Steady…"_ Ahsoka said, again.

Sabine couldn't take it anymore. She screamed at the top of her lungs and charged at the entrance. "No!" Kanan chased after her, followed by the others. The mandalorian teenager made it four feet outside when a cloaked figure landed on her back, driving a crimson lightsaber through her skull.

Starkiller slowly straightened himself as he gazed at the fear-struck squadron. He threw his robes away, revealing his muscular frame draped in black skin-tight clothing. His second lightsabers flew into his left hand, coaxing the others to step back. But instead of advancing, the Inquisitor jumped above the wreck, vanishing from sight.

The group slowly backed into the wreck, searching through the shadows for their enemy. Ezra waved his lightsaber around the dark, trying to find the elusive Inquisitor. Suddenly, a red blade appeared out of nowhere, and the padawan barely managed to block it in time. The others all converged on Ezra's position to protect him.

But the Inquisitor moved too quickly and fluidly, blocking each blast fired and blow dealt. Stomping his foot, he sent a ripple through the Force that flung everyone away from him. The twi'lek recovered first, continuing to open fire at her enemy. Unfortunately, he deflected one of the blasts back into her weapon. The explosion knocked her unconscious and took her out of the fight.

Zeb, furious that someone had hurt his friend, rushed at the Inquisitor with his melee weapon. But despite being bigger and stronger than his combatant, Starkiller was much more agile and quick. Deactivating both lightsabers, Starkiller easily dodged the lasat's attack before bombarding him with the dark powers of the Force. Black lightning flashed from his fingertips, bringing Zeb to his knees as he reached for his lightsabers again.

Kanan's eyes widened as he watched his friend cut down in front of him. The former Jedi rushed towards the Inquisitor alongside Ezra, only for both of them to be lifted into the air and flung into the shattered wreck of their ship. Kanan managed to wake up in time to cushion his fall, but Ezra was not so lucky.

This time, Starkiller combined his lightsabers into one as he faced Ahsoka and Kanan at the same time. He moved so quickly that neither of the Jedi could touch him. All they could do was keep him busy long enough for reinforcements to arrive. But just as they thought they were gaining the upper hand, Starkiller kicked Ahsoka away from the battle, knocking both of her lightsabers out of her hands.

"Ahsoka!" Kanan called before realizing that Starkiller wasn't letting up. The two lightsaber wielders moved into the center of the makeshift battlefield, red and blue flashing everywhere. Ahsoka recovered just in time to see Starkiller knock Kanan's weapon away, and then push him away into a pile of scrap.

"No! Kanan!" Ahsoka cried, earning the Inquisitor's attention. Reaching out with the Force, she started to pull her lightsaber back to her, but Starkiller caught it in mid-air. Now, with two red blades and one white, he grinned sinisterly at his prey. Ahsoka, shocked at first, steeled her nerves and reached out once again. This time, Kanan's lightsaber and her shoto-saber flew into her palms, igniting on contact. Now, she was ready.

Meanwhile, the Alliance hadn't wasted any time in dispatching a team to Ghost Squad's rescue. The _Twilight_ had just come out of hyperspace, followed by Leia's X-Wing. They followed the source of the message to a remote desert on the planet, finding the platoon of Stormtroopers surrounding the crash site. Mara clicked the toggle on the control console, switching from blasters to missiles.

The Imperial troops tried to blow them out of the sky, but it was no use; the _Twilight_ annihilated them all. Leia was the first one to land, giving herself a headstart to find Ahsoka. Mara landed right next to the X-Wing and the small battalion of Rebels exited the craft.

"I read _three lifesigns!"_ Captain Antilles ordered his troops. "One in the _rubble!"_

"Sir!" One troop rushed to where he was pointing.

"Another on the _wreckage!"_

"Yes, sir!"

"Everyone else, with _me!_ Move out!"

At the same time, Leia had already taken her father's lightsaber in her hands and finally found Obi-Wan's friend. Ahsoka did her best, but she was too exhausted to keep up the fight anymore. Starkiller kicked her to the ground, and brought his weapons down on the former Jedi.

But in a split-second, a blue blade blocked his blow, saving Ahsoka just in time. Starkiller snorted at the sight of her. "They sent a _child_ to rescue these fools? The Alliance must be _running out_ of Rebels!"

"You'll find I'm _full_ of surprises!" Leia retorted, and swung the lightsaber at his face. But Starkiller was much more skilled than the farmgirl when it came to lightsaber combat, and it did not take him long to overpower her.

"You wield that thing _just like_ a child." He chuckled. "Your death will _hardly_ be one to _boast_ about. The Force has led you to your _doom."_

"The _Force…"_ Leia breathed as she remembered. Keeping her guard up, Leia reached out with her feelings, listening to the Force for the answer. As the Inquisitor pinned her to the ground, Leia felt herself gripping something with the Force. With a quick thrust of her arm, she pulled a large piece of debris towards her enemy's head, knocking him away from her. Leia gt back on her feet, and sliced the lightsaber he had stolen in half.

"Who _are_ you?" He asked, intrigued.

"I am Leia Skywalker!" Leia said, confidently. "I destroyed the Death Star, and soon I'll be a _Jedi!"_

"Then you must _die!"_ The Inquisitor bellowed. But before he could attack again, he was shot in the shoulder. Both he and Leia looked back to see Wedge's battalion had arrived just in time. Realizing he could not go on, at the moment, the Inquisitor retreated back to his own ship.

"Everyone _out!_ Now!" Wedge ordered.

"No!" Ahsoka barked. " We have to _catch_ him!"

"Commander, we _can't!"_ Wedge held her back as best as he could. "The survivors will _die_ if we stay! There's _no time!"_

Reluctantly, Ahsoka followed the group back to the _Twilight._ As she boarded, she looked at Leia with interest as she boarded the X-Wing. Shortly afterwards, both ships were back in hyperspace, headed to meet up with the Alliance.

Ahsoka felt a strong ache in her chest as she saw two of her friends hooked up to life-support. "Kanan… Hera…"

"They're _stabilized,_ Commander." Wedge soothed. "They'll make it."

Ahsoka nodded. "Tell me about that girl. Is it _true? Did_ she destroy the Death Star?"

"Affirmative." Wedge smiled. "It was rather _impressive,_ if I say so, myself."

"Hmm…" Ahsoka rubbed her chin, deep in thought. "Then she'll soon be a _target_ for the Empire… she'll need to get _better_ with that lightsaber."

* * *

 **The Coruscant System. Vader's Dreadnaught.**

Starkiller landed his fighter inside the first docking bay, fearfully marching up to his master's private quarters. When he arrived, Vader had exited the bacta tank and was fully garbed in his life-supporting suit. The Inquisitor bowed in respect and told him what happened on Ryloth. The Sith lord circled his student, placing a hand on his lightsaber as he spoke.

 **"** _ **You…?"**_ He said, at last. **"My own** _ **apprentice.**_ **You were** _ **bested**_ **by a** _ **child?"**_

"My lord, I _felt_ her power!" Starkiller defended himself. "She was _strong_ with the Force. But she is _untrained._ Next time, I will hold _nothing_ back, and we ca-" The Inquisitor choked on his sentence, struggling for breath as Vader lifted him into the air.

 **"You were meant to be my** _ **true Sith apprentice**_ **once I destroyed my master."** Vader ignited his lightsaber and slowly pulled Starkiller towards him. **"Together, we would take our _rightful_ _place_ as rulers of the galaxy… but, **_**clearly,**_ **I made a** _ **mistake**_ **in choosing you…"** Vader pulled his apprentice closer to the tip of his blade.

"M-my lord…" Starkiller begged through his gasps. "Though I realize it will _never_ atone for my failure… I _do_ have something to offer from my mission…! This _girl…_! I-I _know_ who it was... that _destroyed_ the Death Star…! I know her _name…!"_ Vader continued to steadily pull his apprentice towards the crimson blade, uninterested in what he had to say. Starkiller's eyes began to roll upwards as he ran out of oxygen, desperately trying to plead. "Her _name…!_ Sk… _ky…_ wal… ker…"

Just as he was about to pass out, Starkiller fell to the ground on his hands and knees, finally able to breathe again. A sharp hiss coaxed him to look up, finding that his master had seathed his weapon. "M-master…?" He said, cautiously.

 **"Are you** _ **certain**_ **that was her name?"** The dark lord questioned.

"... _yes,_ my master." Starkiller continued to rub his neck as he bowed again. Dead silence filled the cabin, save for Vader's breathing apparatus. "Master?"

 **"Return to your fleet,** **my apprentice."** Vader ordered as he walked to the glass viewscreen, gazing out into empty space. **"You will watch over Admiral Ozzel's men until you are given further instructions."**

"You… you're _not_ going to execute me, then?" Starkiller asked.

 **"No. Not** _ **this**_ **time."** Vader still did not face him. **"You may consider this a** _ **slap on the wrist.**_ **Now _leave me_** __ **before I** _ **change**_ **my decision."**

"Y-yes, my master…" Starkiller bowed one last time before exiting his master's quarters.

Vader continued to gaze out into the endless vacuum of space. The raw, unbridled anger that consumed his soul began to flare even more furiously. The dark side of the Force spiraled around him in a dangerous flurry, crushing the equipment around him and cracking the glass of his viewscreen. If what his apprentice said was true, that meant his master had lied to him all those years ago, and had used his anger to take away the only thing he ever loved.

" **Skywalker…"** He said to himself. **"She will be** _ **mine…**_ **it will** _ **all**_ **be mine…"**

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Author's note: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, F*CK! OH, F*CK ME! VADER KNOWS! VADER** _ **KNOWS,**_ **B*TCHES! THIS STORY IS NOW GOING UP SH*T CREEK WITHOUT A PADDLE, MAN! ABORT! ABORT!**


	10. Onward To The Next Adventure

Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi padawan, watched over Kanan and Hera as they healed in the Rebels' sick bay. The Rebel Alliance had decided to leave Yavin 4 in search of a new base. It took nearly fifty star cruisers to evacuate the moon, but it was worth it to get away from the Empire. As she waited for a response from her friends, she thought about what lead up to this moment.

Taken from her homeworld by Master Plo Koon and trained by Anakin Skywalker, she left the Jedi order after becoming disillusioned by the Jedi code. Fortunately, she had left the order before Order 66 went into effect, and the other Jedi were wiped out, saving her from the Clone Troopers and the Inquisitors.

But despite her loss of faith in the Jedi order, she couldn't let the teachings of the light side of the Force be destroyed. Traveling across the galaxy in secret, the togruta found Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine, where she learned the terrible truth about the Galactic Empire. The wicked Sith lord they had been searching for was actually Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, who had orchestrated the entire war between the Republic and the Separatists.

But what truly broke her heart, was when Obi-Wan told her what had happened to her beloved master. To think that a Jedi as powerful as Anakin Skywalker could die at the hands of Darth Vader after surviving far worse. But after finding Obi-Wan after so many years, she was inspired to offer her services to the Rebel Alliance to Restore the Republic, finding volunteers to join the army against the Empire.

Now, she had a new purpose; with Obi-Wan gone, she would train Anakin's daughter, Leia, the art of lightsaber combat. Reluctantly, she left the med-bay and searched for the farmgirl. "Excuse me, Captain." She grabbed Wedge by the arm to get his attention. "Have you seen Leia?"

"As a matter of fact, _yes,_ I did." The Rebel captain pointed down the corridor. "Commander Skywalker was _looking_ for you, earlier. I sent her to your quarters."

 _"'Commander'_ Skywalker?" Ahsoka's eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't tell you _sooner."_ Wedge rubbed his head in discomfort. "When you told Senator Mothma that you'd be training her how to use a lightsaber, she and the other generals had an idea. Destroying the Death Star is going to attract _a lot_ of attention to that woman. Both _good_ and _bad._ So, she should start learning a thing or two about _leadership_ if she's going to stay here. It might _save_ her life one day."

"Hmm… that's a good idea." Ahsoka agreed. "I'll make sure she _deserves_ it."

Wedge nodded and proceeded to the command deck. With that out of the way, Ahsoka marched over to her cabin. As the door slid open, she saw her new student sitting on her berth, reading a book with the Jedi symbol stamped on the cover.

"There is no _emotion_ , there is _peace._ There is no _ignorance_ , there is _knowledge._ There is no _passion_ , there is _serenity._ There is no _chaos_ , there is _harmony._ There is no _death_ , there is _the Force."_ Leia read out-loud. Just then, she noticed the togruta leaning in the doorway. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's _fine."_ Ahsoka smiled. She gently took the book out of her hands and brushed through the pages. "I see you found the sacred _Code_ of the Jedi Knights. Just like you and I… the _last_ traces of the religion."

"So…" Leia shifted on the berth. "Are… are _you_ going to teach me how to be a Jedi? I mean… now that Ben's _gone?"_

Ahsoka chuckled. "No one's ever _truly_ gone, Skyguy. Isn't that _right,_ master?"

 _"~Indeed, Ahsoka.~"_ Leia fell down in shock, cupping a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Standing before her, glowing with a brilliant blue aura, was Obi-Wan Kenobi. _"~Hello there.~"_

"Ben?" Leia rose to her feet and approached the spectre. "This… this doesn't make any _sense._ How are you here?"

 _"~One of the greatest lessons my master taught me.~"_ He explained. _"~I am a manifestation of the_ Force. _The Force of_ two parts. _Living beings generate the_ Living Force, _which in turn powers the_ Cosmic Force. _All imagery from the Living Force-from all things that have ever lived-_ feeds _into the Cosmic Force. Binding everything in the universe together, and communicating only through those who are in_ tune _with the Force. Because of this, I can speak to you now, and_ continue _with your training… to a_ certain _degree.~"_

"So… does that mean only _we_ can see you?"

 _"~Well,_ no. _Anyone who shares the same connection to the Force can communicate with those like me. But for now, let us focus on your training. Ahsoka will instruct you to the best of her abilities, then you shall seek out Yoda in the Dagobah System.~"_

"I _will."_ Leia promised. "I won't _fail_ you." The spirit nodded and disappeared. "So, when do _I_ learn how to be a… a, uh… Force-ghost-spectre-thing?"

"Not so fast." Ahsoka chuckled. "I'm only teaching you how to _defend_ yourself, Commander Skyguy."

"Commander?" Leia's lips perked up into an interested smile. "I'm a _commander,_ now?"

"Don't let it get to your _head,_ kid." Ahsoka warned. "You blew up the _Death Star._ Which means that the Empire is going to have a _very big price_ on you. That means _Stormtroopers, bounty hunters,_ and _other scum_ are gonna be gunning for you, now. If you want to be a commander, you need to _act_ like one and _fight_ like one."

"O-okay…" Leia nodded. Up until now, she had never truly considered the full impact of her actions that day. But the more she thought about it, she knew that Ahsoka was right. If it hadn't been for the battalion of Rebel's following her, that man with the red lightsabers would have killed her. But now, she was ready to learn to fight, properly.

"Alright, _first_ lesson…" Ahsoka unclipped her smaller lightsaber from her belt and pointed it towards Leia's, silently ordering her to hold it out. "This weapon is your _life._ A lesson your father _stressed_ with me. You _must_ protect it at all costs. Otherwise, it might get _stolen_ or _destroyed,_ like mine was."

"But what about _that_ one?" Leia pointed.

Ahsoka ignited the saber, showing the shorter blade. _"This_ is a _shoto-saber._ Originally, it was invented for Jedi who's _stature_ would make using a regular lightsaber either _impractical_ or _impossible._ But over _time_ it was adopted by some Jedi as a way to interpret a _dual bladed_ technique."

"Sounds _complicated."_ Leia's eyebrow arched.

"It _is."_ Ahsoka confirmed. "But despite the shorter blade, it's _still_ an effective lightsaber. So, since I'm not a _remote,_ we'll start with _Form II,_ lightsaber-to-lightsaber techniques. Show me your _stance."_

Leia ignited her lightsaber, bent her knees and lifted her arms as she held it with both hands. Ahsoka circled around her, spreading her feet further apart, pushing her elbows downward slightly, and straightening her back.

"There. Perfect." She commented before mirroring the stance next to her. "Now… follow my motions."

Leia did as instructed; studying and memorizing the motions as she copied Ahsoka. After half an hour of practice, Ahsoka decided she was ready to learn how to match each block with a blow, and vice versa. The more experienced Jedi was impressed with how quickly her student adapted to the ancient fighting style.

Meanwhile, Mon Mothma and General Dodonna were busy discussing the location of the Alliance's new base. It wasn't easy trying to find a planet that wasn't under the jurisdiction of the Empire, but they did have many options in the Outer Rim territories. It was expensive, but it was worth it to keep their soldiers safe.

"Ah, _here_ we go." Dodonna pointed on the holo-map. _"Crait._ It's _remote, uncharted,_ and _far, far away_ from any Imperial Colonies or smuggler routes."

"Hmm, _yes."_ Mothma rubbed her chin in contemplation. "Shall we put it to a _vote?_ All in favor…" Most of the other figureheads in the room raised their hands in agreement. "Very well. Set course for the _Crait_ System." As the meeting ended, the senator noticed one empty seat in particular. "Has anyone seen Prince Luke?"

"Don't worry, Senator." Dodonna replied, soothingly. "He volunteered to go with Captain Jade on a medical supply run to Riosa. And, uh…" The general looked around the room with a sly grin plastered over his face. "You didn't hear it from _me,_ but I think those two have some _real chemistry_ between each other. I swear, I can practically _hear_ their flirtatious banter."

* * *

"What the _FUCK_ did you do to my ship?!" Mara screeched. The _Twilight_ was halfway through hyperspace when the hyperdrive started leaking. The pilot was doing her best to repair it before the rupture caused a complete system's meltdown.

"It's not _my_ fault! They told me they _fixed_ it! Stop _yelling_ at me!" Luke snapped back.

"We've got to stop this leak! Hand me the hydrospanner!" The pilot stretched out her hand and looked at what Luke gave her. _"That's_ not it! Hand me the _hydrospanner!"_ Ultimately, Luke just shoved her the entire toolbox for her to find it, herself. At last, the ship was stabilized again, and the two Rebels sighed in relief. "Do yourself a favor and _learn_ this stuff, your highness."

"... _sorry."_ Was all Luke could say as they went back to the _Twilight's_ control console. Mara just nodded in response, not wanting to continue the conflict. They sat in silence for what felt like hours before she finally spoke up.

"So, uh… going from a _pauper_ to a _prince."_ She measured her words, carefully. "What was _that_ like?"

Luke thought about it for a moment, fiddling with his mother's necklace in his hand. "Well… there was _certainly_ a long adjustment period." He started. "But the longer it went on, the _easier_ it was, I suppose. I guess it _helped_ to have two people who really _loved_ me. As if I were their _real_ son."

The prince glanced over at his pilot, noticing the sad expression on her face. Suddenly, he remembered her story about Garrus. After Leia and Mara had entered his life, Luke took the liberty of studying Jedi traditions, one of which, was for them to be taken from their parents at an early age. "Oh, Mara, I-I'm _sorry._ I didn't mean-"

"It's alright." She interrupted, looking back at him. _"Really,_ it is."

"Do you ever _miss_ your parents?" Luke asked, cautiously. "Do you... _hate_ them?"

 _"No._ Not _really."_ Mara shrugged. "I mean, I never _knew_ them like I knew Garrus. So, I don't really have any reason to _like_ or _hate_ them."

Luke nodded, slightly; that sounded logical enough. The more he thought about it, he realized he felt the same way with his true father. The only knowledge he held about him was what his mother had told him during their time on Naboo. From the stories she told, he sounded like someone who would make a caring father. Sometimes, the young prince wondered how different his life would have been if he met his true father. But as the _Twilight_ exited hyperspace and they made their way to Riosa's surface, he put aside such thoughts.

Once they landed, Mara took the lead, marching towards the nearest town with Luke close behind.

"Hey!" The red-head stopped and pivoted on her heels to face the dock manager. "It costs _twenty credits_ to park your ship! And I'll need to know your name."

Luke stepped up to handle the situation, but Mara stopped him before he could say anything. "Tell you what…" She reached into her jacket and pulled out her wallet. "How about I give you _fifty credits,_ and we _forget_ about the name?"

The manager pocketed the credits with a smile. "Welcome to Riosa!"

Mara grinned and proceeded towards the city. But she looked back to make sure the manager wasn't looking, then broke into his cash box to steal what he already collected. Luke had a sour expression on his face when she caught up with him, making her eyes roll. "Oh, calm down, your highness. This is a _smugglers planet._ They'll take it as an _insult_ if they don't get robbed."

A few hours later, Luke and Mara finished loading up the supplies and were resting on the ship's hull. "By the way, thanks for helping me find a place I belong." Mara handed her friend a tin cylinder. "Here."

"What's this?" Luke reluctantly took the container.

 _"Riosan mead."_ Mara opened her own can and took a swig.

"Uh, no thanks." Luke politely sat it down and pushed it away.

"Oh, _c'mon._ Do it for _Alderaan."_ Mara slid it back. "Where I come from, we _always_ take a drink when we lose someone we love. I'm trying to help you through the _grieving process."_

"No, really, I shouldn't. My body's a _temple."_

"Well, tonight, it's an _amusement park._ Drink it."

"Mara, I _appreciate_ the gesture, but-"

"Would you just _shut up?!_ And drink it?" Mara ordered.

Startled by her shift in tone, Luke opened the can and sniffed the liquid. The stale aroma tickled his nose as he lifted it up to his lips. Surprisingly, the flavor was much better than he expected. He lifted the can towards his friend and smiled. "To King Bail Organa. My father."

"To King Organa." Mara replied, and they both took another sip.

Licking his lips, the prince lifted the can again. "To Queen Breha Organa. My _mother."_

"Breha Organa." Mara nodded. Another sip.

"... should we do one for my _real_ mother? And Leia's _aunt and uncle?"_

"It's only _right."_ Mara chuckled.

But before he could take another drink, Luke spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He put down the mead, pushed himself off of the ship and made his way through the streets. Curious, Mara downed the rest of her can, then Luke's, and followed him.

"Where're you going?" She whispered.

"That's an _Imperial officer."_ He answered, quietly. "I thought you said this was a _smuggler's den?"_

"It _is."_ Mara ducked behind him, trying to find the officer. "They must be _desperate_ without that space station."

The two Rebel's continued to spy on the man until he came upon his ship. It was an Imperial cargo ship, designed to import supplies or people. Luke squatted down and slowly inched closer, trying to discover the cargo.

Suddenly, he was hoisted into the air and inside a nearby hut. He and Mara were thrown against the wall, and opened their eyes to see a wookie and a human aiming their blasters at them.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" Mara groaned, nursing her headache.

"The name's _Solo. Han_ Solo. And you're gonna tell _me_ where the Empire is taking my best friend's _people."_

* * *

 **The Coruscant System. Starkiller's Dreadnaught.**

Galen Marek, better known as Inquisitor Starkiller, sat cross-legged on the floor of his private quarters, deep in meditation. The stolen kyber crystal from the lightsaber he had stolen began to hover in front of his face. Reaching out to it with the dark side of the Force, the crystal began to "bleed," changing its pigment from a pure white to a dark red. Next, new pieces for the crystal's hilt started to surround the damaged crystal.

Starkiller opened his eyes, admiring the latest addition to his collection. Pressing the button on the hilt, a crimson blade sprang forth, illuminating the room. Feeling content with his craftsmanship, he prepared to deactivate the weapon. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he swung the energy-based weapon at his attacker.

 **"Good. Your reflexes have improved."** Darth Vader commented. **"Now, let's see how well your** _ **swordsmanship**_ **is."**

Vader began the advance, forcing his apprentice to back away. Before he could get hurt, Starkiller reached out for two more lightsabers. They connected in mid-air and ignited upon contact. Now it was his turn to advance.

 **"Most impressive."** Vader nodded. _**"Never**_ **limit yourself to** _ **standard attacks,**_ **apply yourself to your** _ **enemy."**_

The dark apprentice smiled at the recognition, and proceeded with his advancement. He made sure to keep Vader from trying to circle away from him, forcing him to just keep backing away in a straight line.

 **"You are holding the saber too** _ **tight."**_ Vader suggested, just before knocking it out of his hand and into his own. **"All too** _ **easy."**_ He chortled, examining the hilt of the lightsaber. **"A** _ **new**_ **one?"**

"Your training has served me _well,_ master _._ "Starkiller bowed in respect. "It has awarded me _many_ trophies…" The Inquisitor looked over to a display case, filled with preserved pieces of dead Jedi. With a wave of his hand, Vader silently ordered him to rise.

 **"Do not let yourself be** _ **blinded**_ **by** _ **greed."**_ Vader warned, waving the lightsaber in his face. **"Never forget what caused the** _ **downfall**_ **of the ancient Sith Empire before Darth Bane took over. In their** _ **ignorance,**_ **they** _ **abandoned**_ **their desire to rule the galaxy in exchange for petty** _ **profit.**_ **If you are to eventually join my side when I overthrow the Emperor, your mind must be** _ **disciplined. Focused.**_ **Only** _ **then**_ **will you have your** _ **victory…"**_ The lightsaber floated out of Vader's hand and in front of his face. **"And your** _ **trophies."**_

"Yes, master…" Starkiller took the lightsaber in his grasp and hooked it to his belt with the others.

 **"Perhaps the time has come for you to recite the** _ **Code of the Sith."**_ Vader ordered.

Starkiller nodded again, crossing his arms over his chest as he recited the wicked oath. "Peace is a _lie,_ there is only _passion._ Through _passion,_ I gain _strength._ Through _strength,_ I gain _power._ Through _power,_ I gain _victory._ Through _victory,_ my chains are _broken._ The _Force_ shall set me _free."_

 **"I want you to** _ **do**_ **something for me."** Starkiller listened closely. **"Should you encounter this 'Skywalker' again, you are** _ **not**_ **to engage. Alert me at** _ **once**_ **and leave her to** _ **me.**_ **Do you** _ **understand?"**_

"Perfectly, my master."

 **"Excellent."** Vader marched out of the room and up to his own quarters. Kneeling before the holo-pad, he made contact with Emperor Palpatine.

 _["Greetings, my friend…"]_ The hologram activated. _["Have you finally_ found _the Rebels who have nearly destroyed our Empire? We have no Senate to influence the galaxy, nor do we have any Death Star to_ enforce _it."]_ Palpatine paused for a moment, noticing that his apprentice hadn't looked up yet. _["Is there something_ wrong?" _]_

 **"My… Inquisitor has delivered a most** _ **interesting**_ **piece of information…"** Vader began. **"I have learned** _ **who**_ **destroyed the Death Star."**

 _["Have you, now?"]_ Palpatine sounded curious. _["Please, enlighten me."]_

 **"I now have** _ **no doubt**_ **that this** _ **woman…**_ **is the** _ **offspring**_ **of** _ **Anakin Skywalker."**_

 _["Really…?"]_ Palpatine's face contorted. _["That is most_ interesting _discovery. The daughter of Skywalker must_ not _become a Jedi."]_

 **"If she could be** _ **turned,**_ **she could become a valuable** _ **asset."**_

 _["Yes… can it be done?"]_

 **"She will** _ **join us,**_ **or be** _ **destroyed."**_

 _["Good… I wish you the best of luck, my friend."]_

The hologram flickered off, and Darth Vader rose to his feet. The moment was growing nearer; soon he would confront this Skywalker, himself, and turn her to the dark side. Soon, he would overthrow the Emperor and take his rightful place as ruler of the galaxy. But most importantly, Skywalker would be his.

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Author's note: In the Expanded Universe, Sith can't find kyber crystals because they use the dark side. So, they steal them from Jedi they kill, use their dark powers to control them, which makes them "bleed."**


	11. An Uneasy Friendship

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been kinda preoccupied with my apprenticeship. Hope this chapter makes up for it! See the bottom for more notes.**

Han Solo first met Chewbacca when he was Lt. Solo of the Imperial Fleet. He was assigned to fly the cargo freighter that carried new slaves from Kashyyyk when he saw his superior abusing one of their captives. Against his better judgement, Solo visited the injured Wookie in the ship's brig, trying to help the massive creature.

The Wookie was surprised that he understood Shyriiwook, even more so that he was apologizing for the Empire's actions against his people. Over the next few weeks, Han and Chewbacca planned an escape. Obviously, they couldn't go back to Kashyyyk, but if they could just hijack a smaller freighter, they would be able to flee to the Outer Rim.

On the day of the escape, Solo searched through the vast collection of impounded ships his star destroyer had collected. At last, he settled on a Corellian YT-1300f class light freighter. It was old and slow, but once they had escaped the clutches of the Empire and the wookies were free, Han took a liking to the ship.

With his reputation in the Imperial Navy gone, Han turned to smuggling to make his personal profit. Much to his surprise, in gratitude for freeing his people, Chewbacca pledged his life to Solo's services. Dubbing their stolen ship the _Millennium Falcon,_ the two misfits set out to find their fortune.

Unfortunately, they ran into many problems soon enough.

After a failed job with the infamous Jabba the Hutt, the two misfits found themselves owing the crime lord a large debt. They had spent the last few years paying it off, and were now halfway through, but Jabba was not a patient Hutt. A bounty was placed on the smuggler's head, and he was running out of time. The entire Bounty Hunter's Guild was now gunning for them.

But despite the circumstances, they continued to look out for the wookies. They had recently been trailing a trafficking shipment to Riosa, and had stealthily ambushed two people who had been spying on them. Now all they had to do was get the information they needed.

"Raaagh!" Chewbacca growled as he aimed his bowcaster at their captives.

"Not yet, Chewie." Han soothed. "Let's hear what they have to say, first."

"Wait a minute…" Luke shook his head in slight confusion. "You can _understand_ that thing?"

"Yeah, and that _'thing'_ can understand _you._ So I'd watch my _mouth."_ He warned.

Mara's eyes remained locked on the smuggler, making sure he didn't see her reaching for her lightsaber in her coat pocket. But just as her fingers brushed against the durasteel, a laser bolt shot past her head, creating a hole in the wall. Her mouth was agape as she glanced back at the smugglers.

"Y'know, _funny thing_ about Wookies…" Han started. "They're _firm believers_ in life debts. Chewbacca and I go way back. I saved his life, and in exchange, he'll do whatever I say. Now, lucky for _him,_ I don't ask for _much,_ but is there _any_ particular reason why I should tell him to aim a little _further_ to the right?"

Both Mara and Luke cautiously shook their heads, making Solo smirk. "Now, what do _you two_ have to do with the Empire's trafficking ring?"

"We're _not_ with the Empire!" Luke defended.

"I _know_ you're not with the Empire." Han rolled his eyes. "Otherwise you wouldn't be _sneaking around_ them when they're transporting slaves. What do you _know_ about it?"

Luke and Mara shared a quick glance, both unsure what to say. While Luke distracted the smugglers, Mara closed her eyes to reach out with the Force. Remembering what Garrus had taught her while they were on the run from the Empire, if she could just concentrate, the Force would reveal a person's true nature to her. But without any proper training, added to the drugs she had flooded her system with over the years, her body and mind were still in the process of reconnecting with the Force.

"Well, you see, my friends…" Luke started. "My _associate_ and I were simply in the market for supplies my company needed. She told me that this smuggler's route offered a better deal than the Empire's commercial depots."

Han's eyebrow steadily lifted upwards. "Is that _right?"_ Luke nodded. "That's _funny…_ because -and I'm _sure_ you hear this a lot- you bear a _striking_ resemblance to the _prince_ of that planet the Empire blew up." The smuggler leaned in close enough to see a few small beads of sweat leak from Luke's pores. "You're a _bad liar,_ kid."

Chewbacca gave a low, throaty growl in agreement as he kept his bowcaster aimed at their captives. Han gently pushed the Wookie's weapon to the ground, easing his friend's anxiety. "So, you're _not_ with the Empire, but you're not some snobbish _entrepreneur_ either. Now, you either tell me who you _really_ are, or I let Chewie use you both for _target practice."_

"We're with the _Rebellion."_ Mara replied.

"Mara!" Luke lightly slapped her arm in disbelief. "You can't just-"

"We can _trust_ them, Luke. They have no love for the Empire."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I… I just have this _feeling."_ Mara argued. Her connection to the physical Force was still clouded, but the meditation had started to clear her mind. She could see that neither of the smugglers posed a threat to their mission.

Reluctantly, Luke decided to trust Mara's word. "Yes, we're with the Rebellion. We can help you, but we don't have much _time."_

"We don't _need_ your help." Han retorted. "Just stay out of our way." Chewbacca gave another low growl, motioning to the Rebels. "No! We don't need any extra baggage, Chewie! I agreed to help the Wookies out, but we need to get back to our job!"

"You guys having trouble?" Mara cocked an eyebrow, curiously. "What's the rush?"

Han shrugged. "Not that it's any of your business, but in in a bit of trouble with Jabba the Hutt and the Bounty Hunter's Guild. And we're pressed for time."

"The Bounty Hunter's Guild?" Mara sounded impressed. "You must've screwed that Hutt over rather _hard._ What'd you do?"

Han peaked through the window, checking on the status of the Wookies. "I dumped a spice frigate I was smuggling when an Imperial Star Destroyer." Again, Chewbacca growled. "Even _we_ get boarded at times! We didn't have a _choice!"_

"Is that _so…?"_ Luke rubbed his chin. An idea was starting to develop in his mind. "So, if you were to rescue the Wookies, how do you plan to get them _off_ this planet?"

"My _ship,_ that's how." Han sneered. "The _Millenium Falcon_ is the fastest ship in the galaxy."

"After _mine,_ you mean." Mara interjected. "The _Twilight_ has never even get's _caught._ It could fly _circles_ around your crummy _Falcon."_

"I'd like to see that." Han growled.

"We'd be happy to _help_ you." Luke offered, hastily. "The Rebellion is in need of new recruits."

"Weren't you listening, kid?" Han shot back. "If I don't pay off Jabba, I'm _dead._ We're only doing this because it's Chewie's people. Just stay out of our way."

Luke thought for a moment before rising from his seat. "So, the main problem you face is this _debt?"_ Han nodded. "Very well. We will respect your wishes. Come, Mara."

The would-be Jedi followed the former prince back to her ship. She was rather confused as to why he suddenly dropped the subject, but didn't question it. Once they boarded the _Twilight,_ Mara prepared for take-off, but Luke blocked her hand from the ignition button. "What're you _doing?"_ She asked.

"Where's the _commlink_ on this ship?" Even more confused, Mara pointed to a microphone on the control board. It didn't take long for Luke to understand the mechanisms of it.

 _[Hello? This is a restricted frequency. Who is this?"]_ A feminine voice asked.

"Aunt Mon, it's _me,_ Luke. Can you please patch me into Jabba the Hutt's Palace on Tatooine?" There was a brief silence before a protocol droid's voice replied.

 _["The honorable Jabba the Hutt demands to know why you are wasting his time."]_

Luke groaned and rolled his eyes. He was rather grateful that his parents never taught him to be so pompous. "Please inform the honorable Jabba that I wish to speak with him about a certain smuggler by the name of _Han Solo."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Han and Chewbacca were beginning their assault on the Imperials. Han got close to the ship while Chewbacca waited for him to give the signal for a distraction. Once the smuggler took out his blaster and nodded, his friend opened fire on the Imperial cargo ship.

"WRAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Hey!" One of the Stormtroopers spotted the source of the attack and ordered two others over. "One of them must've _escaped!_ After him!"

While five Troopers chased after Chewbacca, Han made his way to the ship's cargo hold. The Wookies roared in anger when they laid eyes on him, thinking that he was an Imperial agent. But once he released one of them from his shackles, their gruff screaming stopped.

"It's okay. I'm here to _help."_ He promised. "But we have to move _quickly_ before-"

("Hold it _right there,_ Solo!") Han froze in terror at the sound of the Gand's voice. ("Turn around! _Slowly…_ ") Doing as instructed, Han shuddered at the sight of his best friend in the hands of two members of the Bounty Hunter's Guild. An insectoid Gand and a repurposed protocol droid.

"Hello, Zuckuss…" Han waved. "4-LOM… good to see you guys."

("I don't _think so,_ Solo.") Zuckuss chuckled through his breathing apparatus. ("Jabba's placed a bounty on your head so _huge,_ every bounty hunter in the _galaxy_ is after you.")

 _["We are fortunate that_ we _found you first."]_ 4-LOM added.

"Look… I was just on my way to pay Jabba back and I got a little side-tracked. Tell Jabba I've got the money."

("It's too late for that. Be grateful Jabba has offered the highest bounty for you _alive.")_ Zuckuss sneered. ("You'll have that much longer to appreciate being alive."

"And what if we _refuse_ to go along with you?" Han retorted, bitterly.

 _["Jabba requested that we bring you in_ alive."] 4-LOM aimed his blaster rifle at Chewbacca's head. _["Although, he never specified bringing you in_ unharmed."]

"Alright, _stop!"_ Han shouted, throwing his weapon to the ground and kicked it over to the Gand. "Look, _I'm_ the one who dumped the cargo, not Chewie. Just let him go and take _me."_

("Not a _chance.")_ Zuckuss snapped. ("The bounty is for _both_ of you.")

Chewbacca roared, angrily, stopped only by the barrel of a blaster digging deeper into his flesh. Han let Zuckuss put the restraining cuffs on him, then watched helplessly as he went on to restrain the other Wookies. Han knew that the Bounty Hunter's Guild often allied themselves with the Empire from time to time, but he figured they' be against slavery.

 _["You will now be transported to our ship."]_ 4-LOM ordered, coldly. _["Any attempt to resist, and we will-"]_

Suddenly, a magenta blade of plasma cut through 4-LOM's arm, making him drop the blaster. This gave Chewbacca the chance he needed to grab the droid by its other arm and tear it out of its socket. Mara deactivated her lightsaber and threw Zuckuss against the wall with a desperate Force-push. Shortly after that, Luke arrived and tossed Wookie's bowcaster at his free hand. With a furious growl, Chewbacca caught his weapon and fired at the ship's main systems.

Just then, the Imperial Troopers arrived, only for the captured Wookies to trample them as they escaped, all led by Chewbacca towards the _Falcon_. Luke beckoned for Mara and Han to follow, but the pilot stopped dead in her tracks when she caught another glimpse of the bounty hunters.

Her lips trembled and her knees grew weak. She recognized the two criminals from her past. She recognized them as two of the six men who hunted her and her brother on Dantooine. The same six men who delivered Garrus to the Empire…

… where he was _executed_ for being a Jedi Knight.

"Mara!" Luke shook his friend out of her trance and dragged her towards the _Twilight._ They followed the Wookies and Solo until they were certain they were all aboard the _Millennium Falcon._ Once they were all aboard, Luke shouted at Han to follow them.

Against his better judgment, Han agreed. His ship managed to get a lock on the _Twilight_ and followed it into hyperspace.

 _["Zuckuss?"]_ The bounty hunters finally woke up as their commlink buzzed in their ears. _["Zuckuss? 4-LOM? Do you read me? Where_ are _you?"]_

("Fett!") Zuckuss answered. ("4-LOM and I found Solo and the Wookie! Their in league with the Rebel Alliance! Give us one day, and we'll-")

 _["Let them go, Zuckuss."]_ The Hunter Boss ordered. _["We've just received word from the Hutt. Solo's debt has been_ paid."]

Zuckuss and 4-LOM shared a confused glance. ("By _whom?")_

* * *

 **Crayt**

The _Twilight_ and the _Millennium Falcon_ landed at the base's massive hangar. Luke was amazed at how thick the durasteel walls were, thinking it would take another Death Star to break it open. When they finally landed, Mara agreed to help the men unload the supplies while Luke explained to General Dodonna about the Wookies.

Thankfully, the general was very sympathetic to them. He offered them food and medical treatment to those who needed it, even offering them a place with the Rebellion if they wished. And although they turned him down, he agreed to help them find a new home away from the Empire's tyranny.

In the meantime, Luke was now talking to Han. "Now, Captain, I hope you'll _reconsider_ my previous offer. About you two _joining_ the Rebellion?"

"Look, kid…" Han sighed. "I'm _grateful_ for your help, I _admit it,_ but you don't know what it's like to have a bounty on your head."

"You're _right."_ Luke replied as he crossed his arms. "Which is why I contacted Jabba the Hutt, myself, and purchased your debt from him. It took a while, but-"

"Get it through your head! The Hutts are-wait… did you just say you… you _paid off_ our debt with Jabba?" The smuggler's lips curled upwards, as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"What? No, I-" Luke tried to correct the smuggler, but his voice fell on deaf ears.

"Did you hear that, Chewie?!" Han laughed, hysterically. "We're in the _clear!"_

"No, that's not-" Again, Luke was interrupted.

"We'll _never_ have to put up with that slimy, piece of worm-ridden _filth_ ever again!" Chewbacca growled happily in agreement. "This calls for _celebration!_ Let's _blow_ this crummy planet and-"

"HEY!" Luke's patience had finally run out. His outburst echoed throughout the hangar, drawing the attention of almost every pilot in the vicinity. Luckily, that included Solo. "Now, _shut up_ and _listen!_ I did not say that I _paid off_ your debt with Jabba, I said I _purchased it_ from him! Which means _now,_ everything you owed _him,_ you now owe _me!"_

Both smugglers were shocked at the prince's break from his usual posture. They backed away, uneasily,followed closely by Luke, who prodded at Han's chest as he continued. "But I don't want _money,_ I want the _Millenium Falcon!_ And the crew who _pilots_ it! Jabba may have been a horrendous crime lord, but _he_ never lost his _planet and family!_ So, I will warn you _once;_ do not even _think_ about betraying the Alliance! This Rebellion is my father's _legacy!_ And I will _not_ have it ruined by some… some… _stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking NERF HERDER!"_

Han blinked twice as his jaw went slack. Both he and Chewbacca had written this kid off as a spineless, spoiled, rich brat who only saw the Rebellion as a profit. But never in their entire lives had either of them seen someone so serious.

Their nervous faces did not go unnoticed. Luke softened his look, surveying the surrounding area. Realizing that the pilots were all gazing at him, he straightened himself and cleared his throat before addressing Solo again. "Now… you may still do smuggling jobs on the side, so long as they don't come into conflict with the Alliance. Additionally, you will both be added to the database's roster and given a clearance code."

"So, what?" Han's brow furrowed in frustration. "We just traded _one_ boss for _another?"_

"Well, I can always call Jabba and call of the deal…" Luke replied with a smug expression. When Han didn't argue, Luke shook his hand. "Welcome to the Rebellion."

Han begrudgingly returned the gesture and went back to the Wookies. Luke brushed his cape with confidence just as someone patted him on the back.

"You've got _guts,_ your highness." Mara complimented, having heard everything. "I _like_ it."

With that said and done, Luke made his way out of the hangar towards the command center. On his way, he spotted his friend Leia practicing lightsaber combat with Agent Fulcrum. The young prince was amazed as he watched how fluidly they both went through the motions. Flashes of blue and white plasma dancing over the walls. Leia looked as though she had been training with the former Jedi Knight for hours, given how her skin was coated in a fine sheen of sweat. She and the Togruta were now practicing more offensive techniques, used to deflect laser blasts and eventually disarm them.

Luke marveled at such an event. Growing up, his parents used to tell him fascinating tales of the legendary Jedi Knights as they safeguarded the Old Republic. Until the Great Purge that is. His boyhood dream had always been to one day meet a real Jedi, but up until recently, it had only been a fantasy.

And Leia? She had been more than a Jedi to him; she had become one of his closest friends. He wanted to spend more time with her, get to know more about her. And after conversing with Mothma and Dodonna, he'd get his chance.

"Leia!" He called out to her.

The padawan was so startled she swung her lightsaber at her friend. Fortunately, one of Ahsoka's most prominent lessons was restraint. The tip of the blade was just mere inches from Luke's chin, making Leia's eyes widen in fear. With a press of a button, the blade disappeared and Leia clipped the weapon to her belt.

 _"Evening…"_ Luke smiled, nervously.

"H-hello…" Leia replied, weakly. "W-when did you and Mara get back?"

"Only about an _hour ago."_ He answered. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?" Leia tilted her head in confusion.

"I spoke with Aunt Mon and Uncle Jan." His smile became brighter. "They've arranged for you and Agent Fulcrum to join us in forming our own squadron."

"Really?!" Leia sounded excited.

"That's right! We'll be scouting for future bases of operation, going on supply runs, and recruiting new rebels." He explained. "We'll still have our responsibilities _here,_ but at least the six of us will be more active."

"That sounds _great!"_ Leia hugged him, tightly. Once he returned the embrace, her cheeks heated up. She loved the idea of spending more time with Luke, and now she would get her chance. "Wait… the _six_ of us?" Leia's eyebrow lifted up.

"Oh, I suppose I forgot to mention…" Luke elaborated. "Mara and I _'recruited'_ a smuggler and a Wookie. They have their own ship, so they'll be helpful in supply runs."

"Oh…" Leia replied. "When, uh, when can I _meet_ them?"

"Soon enough." Ahsoka stepped in. "I don't suppose General Dodonna will mind if we take a short leave?"

"Not at all, why?" Luke asked, curiously.

"Because it's time for Leia to start learning about the _spiritual side_ of the Force." She went on. "Normally, I'd suggest we go to a _Jedi temple,_ but the Empire has _destroyed_ every temple I ever knew. So, we only have _one option:_ Master Kenobi's personal journals."

"But… wasn't his only home on _Tatooine?"_ Leia shifted, uncomfortably. Ever since what happened to her family, she had cursed that dreaded planet. But they needed Ben's journal to complete her training.

"I can go _alone."_ Ahsoka offered. "I don't want to force you into-"

"I'm _fine."_ Leia assured. "I'll go."

"Me too." Luke rubbed her shoulder, offering comfort.

"Don't forget _me."_ A familiar voice piped up, and everyone looked to see the red-haired pilot, Mara Jade walking towards them. "I am _this close_ to draining those drugs out of my system, and when I'm _finished,_ I'll be on the same level as _Leia._ And there's _no way_ I'm content to be on _Hair-buns'_ level."

"Well, you're _welcome_ to come." Ahsoka offered. "Normally, it'd be _taboo_ to take on more than one padawan, but I'm _not_ a traditional Jedi."

"Then what are we _waiting_ for?" Luke clapped his hands together. "I'll go tell Solo and Chewbacca their first _assignment_ has come up."

"Uh, you go on _ahead._ I'll catch up." Mara responded.

"Are you okay?" Leia asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll _catch up."_ Mara repeated, waving her off.

Leia didn't question her, she just wandered off with Luke and Ahsoka. Once they were all gone, Mara's expression darkened. She backed herself into a corner of the room and slowly slid down to the floor. Only her hands muffled her sobbing as they pressed against her face. Running into Zuckuss and 4-LOM had reignited her heart-wrenching grief. The same grief she felt as a little girl that day had returned with a vengeance. All because of her memories. Horrible, painful, dreadful memories of a little girl silently begging for her brother to come back to her.

But soon, her grief turned into righteous fury as she remembered something else; a promise. A promise she made to the person the bounty hunters took from her. Her hand reached into her coat's pocket and pulled out the lightsaber of her beloved brother. Gingerly holding it in her fingers, she closed her eyes, trying to remember his face.

"I found _two_ of them, Garrus…" She whispered. _"Two_ of them… I haven't _forgotten…_ I _will_ keep my promise… the man who took you away from me… the man who gave you up to the Emperor… he will _not_ go unpunished!"

Mara regained her footing and slowly headed for the hangar to join the others. "Boba Fett will _die."_

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Author's notes: Whoomp! There it is! The murderer of Garrus Jade has been revealed! How will Mara find Boba Fett? What will she do when she does?**


End file.
